7 - Too Close To The Flame - 7th in the FLAME Series
by RBGirl
Summary: An unimaginable tragedy befalls one part of this extended family at the same time that another part is gratefully awaiting an abundant blessing. Together, they seek to find some way to all survive together.
1. Chapter 1 - Willigers Pond

**_A story for the Spirit of this season…Happy Thanksgiving_**

 **7** **th** **in the FLAME Series - Too Close To The Flame**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Willigers Pond**

Matt pulled the buggy up into a grassy spot beside the pond. He jumped out and ran around to the other side. Kitty stood up and started to take his hand to step down, but the Marshal had other plans as he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his arms. He knew the best way to start this date was with a kiss and from the way Kitty responded, she was in complete agreement. His lips released hers slowly, as he pulled her closer, caught up in those sapphire eyes.

"What is this all about?" Kitty made no effort to escape Matt's embrace; if anything she snuggled deeper into his arms. "Whatever it is, I like it."

He touched the tip of her nose with his finger, "I told you. I'm taking you on a date." Matt slipped one arm around Kitty's waist, to gently move her aside; then, with his free hand, he reached into the back of the buggy and grabbed their favorite outing blanket. "This way, ma'am, if you please." His attempt to play waiter made Kitty laugh, but she followed along anyway.

Matt spread the giant-sized, plaid blanket on the ground beneath a flourishing elm tree. He knelt down, smoothing out the center and neatly straightened the corners. "Your table is ready." Matt held out his hand to ease his wife down onto the ground. Kitty laughed again, but accepted his hand, allowing him to seat her. She watched as he hurried back to the buggy in order to retrieve a large picnic basket from behind the front seat.

"Tia packed this with you in mind. All your favorite things." He sat the basket off to the side, after pulling out a bottle of wine. "I'll just put this in the water to cool off."

Kitty folded her legs beneath herself while watching him walk over to the pond. She had known him too long not to notice all the signs. He had something that he desperately needed to tell her, but just as desperately didn't want to. "Why did you pick Willigers Pond?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Well, I…uh, just-" Matt stopped stammering and looked straight into Kitty's eyes. They both knew that the first time they ever made love…it was right here…almost on this very spot.

Matt also knew that Kitty was way ahead of him and most likely, she knew he had bad news; but still, the Marshal was hoping to salvage some of the day. "I picked it because it's such a beautiful spot and I'm with such a beautiful woman." He lay back onto the blanket and pulled his voluptuous wife down with him. "Sometimes you just talk too much."

Again, he resorted to letting their bodies do the communicating. The spark that started with a kiss soon spread like wildfire. Their lovemaking had always brought their two worlds together. Although they had the luxury of two decades of knowing each other's bodies, needs and wants, time had done nothing to diminish the intensely erotic craving they felt for one another—almost constantly.

It was that knowledge that they put to use today—now—in this intimately special place. Soon clothes were cast aside into a careless pile, as both were anxious to feel the sensation of skin-against-skin.

The sun trickled down through the branches, warming the two naked bodies; but Mother Nature was kind enough to bless them with a gentle breeze to offset the heat. Their kisses were no longer the sweet, innocent exchanges from when they had first arrived, but the kind of kisses that ignited a fire, deep in Kitty's belly. Her soft, silky skin only served to heighten Matt's senses. His lips found their way to those secret places that always caused Kitty to gasp for air. Her body squirmed and twitched as she reached down, running her fingers through Matt's thick, brown curls. Some part of her feared that her body would explode if he continued, but she couldn't stop him; even if she wanted to.

Kitty screamed Matt's name, desperate for him to complete her. He rose above, their eyes locking blue to blue; neither could look away as he gently merged their bodies. He moved slowly at first, both savoring the feel, but soon it wasn't enough. They became more intense, more frantic, until together attaining that pinnacle point of release—that place of explosive sensual pleasure, devoid of all else.

She kissed him soundly, curling into his arms. "I know this isn't the only reason you brought me here; but it better be the main one." Kitty teased.

Matt kissed her again and with a sigh of defeat, began his confession. "You know that Bethany is going to be spending a lot, if not all, of her time in Boston, until the twins are born."

Now it was Kitty's turn to assume an air of disappointment, in both body and spirit. "Thad doesn't want to take over as Marshal yet?" She searched her husband's clear blue eyes, "And you volunteered to stay on until he was ready to accept the position, so that he wouldn't lose the appointment."

While she was disappointed, she was also proud that Matt had stepped up to help the young couple in their time of need. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "You are the sweetest man I have ever, ever known, Matthew Dillon."

She pulled his face closer until their lips met. As the kiss ended, he brushed his lips along her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, Kitty, I know you've been counting the days and I didn't want to go back on my word..."

He held her away from him to be able to see her face. "I remember how scared I was when you were pregnant. Thad's place is with Bethany."

"I know that. What I don't know is… are we done here?" She smiled shamelessly, as she stretched out on the blanket; her naked body still flushed from making love.

Matt knew they had been talking about _something_ , but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was. All he could see was this gorgeous woman stretched before him, as he realized how much he was starving. for seconds...

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Worst Patient

**Too Close To The Flame**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Worst Patient**

Calleigh stood in the doorway with her hand over her mouth, trying to smother her laughter, or hide her shock. Either way, she was not succeeding. This was simply _too good_ not to share with…someone.

She didn't have to wander far to find both Festus and Newly. Festus had already mounted Ruth; Newly had one foot in the stirrup of his mount, when she promised them that this was worth a few minutes delay.

Doc had contracted the flu. It was a simple enough strain—but an annoying one—that had landed him in bed, _against_ his wishes. Calleigh, with Kitty's help, had managed to bully the tired old man into bed—at least until his fever broke.

The younger doctor, with little nurse Hadley, had teased him that he was 'acting ugly' and until he was pretty again, he would **not** be allowed out of bed.

Awhile later, with that conversation in mind and Sissy's attention briefly diverted, the littlest Dillon decided to "help" Poppy. She'd managed to get her sticky little fingers on some of Kitty's make-up. The same make-up that made momma look so pretty would surely help with this. So, while her Poppy was asleep, Hadley had 'prettied' him up.

Calleigh held her finger to her lips, signaling the two men to be quiet, as she tiptoed into the bedroom. There, in all of his splendor, was Galen Adams—fully painted. The brightest green eye shadow that Hadley could find, adorned his tired and wrinkled lids and even managed to smudge up above his brows. His cheeks were a bright rosy red and again, little fingers had drawn a much larger circle than needed, and colored it in. Of course, she had not left his thin lips pale or forgotten. Like the brightest eye shadow, only the deepest shade of red would do for the toddler to smear onto her Poppy. It must have been a tiring job because, as the threesome stood in the doorway fighting to keep their laughter under control, Hadley lay peacefully sleeping on Doc, chest.

"POPPY!"

Three suddenly silent faces whipped around to discover the source of the scream. Cooper didn't understand the humor and was shocked to see Poppy in such a colorful display. This sudden proclamation of surprise stirred Doc from his sleep, into a frantic awakening. He sat up so quickly, Hadley tumbled to the floor.

Of course, in typical Hadley fashion, there were no tears. She pulled herself to her feet and with hands on her hips in a perfect imitation of both momma and Sissy, presented an angry scowl as she scolded, "Poppy!"

This, of course, set free the laughter that the three amigos had so desperately tried to keep in check.

Cooper edged forward, leery of Poppy's makeover. "Poppy, what happened to you!?" He peered from all directions, trying to make sense of this new look.

Doc sat up and reached down, pulling his granddaughter upon his lap. "What's so dad gummed funny! Don't you have any respect for a sick man?"

One tiny finger returned to the scene of the crime and streaked the red of his cheeks a little higher. "Pretty Poppy."

Doc was waking up enough to put together the clues that surrounded him: The uncontrollable laughter of the three scalawags instantly alerted him that something was wrong. The stunned, but curious expression pasted to Cooper's face told him that _he_ was the source of this puzzling entertainment. Last, but not least, his little Hadley saying 'Pretty Poppy'. What had she done now?

He set the child down onto the bed and rose slowly, then just as slowly walked over to the mirror.

Three people just cannot fit through a doorway at the same time, although, they certainly tried. Doc had started to scream at the retreating cowards, when he felt a tug on his pants.

"Poppy, you pretty." Hadley wore the famous Dillon grin, that all three redheads possessed and—tiny though she was—already knew how to use it. Arms went up and fingers wriggled, indicating the need to be picked up.

Doc stifled a grin as he looked at the youngster in his arms. "Did you do this?"

With great pride, she grinned and nodded her head. A kiss on the cheek left her with a red smudge covering a spattering of freckles. "You pretty. You feel good now?"

Doc had to give in to the laughter as he hugged the baby. "I feel very good. Thank you." Cooper wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew that everyone was happy. The other three filed back into the bedroom, one-by-one.

"You do look kind of pretty, Poppy." Calleigh crept slowly into the room. "I think it's time I put _you_ down for a real nap." She plucked the tiny redhead into her arms and turned back to the two smiling faces in the doorway. "Which one of you is going to take Thad and Bethany to the train station?"

Newly looked at his friend and then back to his wife. "Honey, I can't. I was on my way to help Foley with his foal."

"And I wuz goin out to meet Harner to see about fixen that fence my own self. He jest can't seem to keep his cattle on his place. Caint Matthew take em?"

"No, he took Kitty on a picnic." She caught the look on their faces: It wasn't like Matt to take off on a work day for something so trivial.

"He's breaking the news that Thad isn't going to take the job for awhile." The room filled with knowing looks and 'ahhs'.

"Poppy, if I put this one down for a nap, do you feel like watching Cooper while I take Thad and Bethany to the train station?"

"I think we can manage, don't you Cooper?" The boy wrapped an arm around the old man's waist and grinned.

"Okay then. Poppy, I'll drop them off and come right back. I promise not to wait around." Calleigh walked out with the men. "I'll see you guys at supper."

Newly leaned in to kiss the bigger redhead first and then the smaller one; content in the knowledge that so much more awaited him later.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Explosion

**Too Close To The Flame**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Explosion**

 **June 19** **th** **\- Dodge City**

Matt could see the smoke hovering over Dodge from the road and he was still a good twenty minutes from town.

Kitty pulled her eyes from the darkened sky long enough to see the transformation take place—the metamorphosis—that took Matt from the playful passionate lover, to the stoic, no-nonsense lawman. Matt Dillon was nothing, if not a dedicated, experienced Marshal, ready to defend his family, or his town, at any cost.

He pulled the buggy to a halt in the middle of Front Street. People were running back and forth, but it was Burke that came running towards them. "Marshal! It's the train station… It's gone. It's just gone!"

Matt jumped out of the buggy and grabbed the terrified man. His giant hands gripped Burke's shoulders, shaking him just enough to bring some calm to the man's quaking body. "What happened? What do you mean—gone!?"

"Those Thompson boys—the ones that have been sneaking in and robbing the baggage room? Herb Clayton saw them running in there right before the explosion." Nathan Burke shook his head, with disbelief. "Idiots. Must have messed with that shipment of nitroglycerin that came in and-" The white faced, wide-eyed man glanced back over his shoulder.

"NYTROGLYCERIN!" Matt's blue eyes blazed with anger, Burke's feet left the ground as the Marshal pulled him closer. "Why the _hell_ were they shipping nitroglycerin by train? And why wasn't I informed!?"

"That…that mining camp near Denver. They paid...well, they said it was packed real special and…it would be safe. It was supposed to be a real small package. They wanted it to go by train, 'cause it's faster…and safer…" He added, with obvious embarrassment, since the screaming and chaos of Dodge City hardly verified that fact. The pounding that Burke expected, failed to come. Instead, he found himself lying in the dirt, where the Marshal had thrown him.

Matt turned back to the buggy and blocked his wife from climbing out. "Kitty, I want you to go home with the kids." She froze for a moment, her eyes absorbing the bedlam around her. This was her town too, and _her_ people. With a look that told him as much, she gently pushed his hand aside and stepped down. "You be careful," he conceded at last.

Together, they headed for the train station, only to part within a few feet—as he went toward the destruction and she headed toward the wounded gathered by Bob Ryan's Feed and Grain.

Kitty spotted Newly at a makeshift table, trying to dress an obvious wound on Milt Nance's arm.

"What can I do to help?"

Newly continued to bandage the cut. "I don't know if you'd call it lucky, but there were very few wounded." He pulled his eyes from his patient long enough to share a heartsick look with Kitty. "I can't say the same about the casualties." He motioned toward the medical supplies that had been pilfered from Doc's office, then to the man leaning against the store. "Morgan Fetters needs that hand cleaned and bandaged. He got burned pretty bad."

Kitty grabbed a crate and flipped it over, while motioning for Morgan to have a seat. She found a container of ointment in the pile of supplies and after cleaning the burned area, smoothed the cream as gently as possible. "Both of the town doctors are at my house. Shouldn't we send someone after Calleigh?"

"Kitty." There was a sadness in Newly's voice that carried over to his eyes. "These people are the _ONLY_ wounded ones. The rest are all…dead."

She watched the men running back and forth from the water trough: Systematically filling buckets, passing them to the next person in line, emptying them on the dying flames and then starting the process over and over again. In the distance, she could see Matt, hands flying in different directions, yelling, screaming out instructions, trying to gain order in a sea of chaos.

"The train… Did it burn the train?"

"No." Newly shook his head as he finished with Milt, then motioned for Tom Bridges to come over. "It was far enough away that it just got shook up pretty good; but the engineer wanted to get it clear of the fire, so he pulled out."

"Thad and Bethany?" Kitty held her breath until Newly eased her fears.

"They're both fine. Scared, but fine. Thad said he would wire us, as soon as they get to Boston."

"How many, Newly?" Kitty braced herself for the answer.

"At least five... Old Charlie Gravite, the train master. Willie Overmyer, the old man that takes care of the baggage; uh… Tate Moffet was standing out front. Of course, the Thompson boys and….one more, that hasn't been identified." He finished with Milt and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder to send him on his way. "Burke thinks it's a woman."

Like Newly, Kitty finished with her patient and offered him a smile of encouragement "Any idea who she was?"

The last of the wounded stepped forward, one for each of them. "No; she could have just arrived, or was just seeing someone off. I haven't had a chance to give the remains a close look. I thought maybe Doc, or Calleigh, should do that."

"Caleb, you check in with Doc tomorrow. If the pain gets too bad, come out to the ranch and he'll fix you up." Kitty finished tucking the corner of the bandage into place, as she sent him on his way. When she turned around, she watched Newly patching up his last patient, and out of the corner of her eye saw a huge, familiar figure approaching.

"They've finally got the fire under control." Matt wiped the sweat from his eyes, which left a trail of soot across his forehead. "The station is gone, though. We're lucky; it must have been a small amount, or it would have taken half of Dodge with it." He glanced at Kitty, long enough to ensure himself that she was unharmed. "You two handle everything alright here? Someone needs to go get Calleigh—or Doc, if he's feeling better."

Matt looked down Front Street, just in time to see a familiar mule appear, with a hill man on his back. "Don't get down," Matt yelled as he walked toward Festus. "Why don't you go on back to the ranch; get Doc or Calleigh and have one of 'em come into town."

"I jest comed from there Matthew. I kin bring back ol' Doc, but Calleigh ain't there."

Newly took a step forward, placing himself in front of Kitty. "What do you mean, she's not there? Where is she?"

"Wael, Doc jest said she hadn't cum back yet." Festus swallowed something bitter that he soon realized was fear. "Ain't nobody seed her?"

Matt's long legs placed him at Kitty's side instantly. He wrapped his arms around her, both parents fighting off the panic that was creeping closer. Before anyone had time to formulate all the terrible thoughts that terror could conjure up, reality screamed at them from the mouth of Wylie Norris.

"Marshal! Marshal!" The young ranch hand had been fighting the fire, when he made a discovery that was going to change the lives of everyone standing around. He was running toward them, full speed, clutching something in his hand. By the time he reached them, he was too out of breath to speak. All he could do was hold the battered and torn object out to them.

Four sets of eyes stared at the scorched reticule. It was strange; all of a sudden they stood in a vacuum of silence. Only the shallow breathing that passed among them could be heard. No one moved to touch the object, as if spurning it would make it disappear. Newly finally broke the spell and with a trembling hand, reached toward the bag.

"NO. Don't touch it!" It was Kitty that cried out, then brought her hands to her mouth. Her blue eyes wide, shining with tears.

Newly had turned sharply at the outburst, but he returned with a look that told her he had no choice. Taking the bag from Wylie, he held it gingerly and with trembling fingers pulled the drawstring aside. He peered inside and with a cry of sheer pain, dropped the bag to the ground and staggered back toward the buggy. As the reticule hit the ground, the small derringer, with the silver caduceus, fell from the woven material.

Kitty's scream pierced the air as she fell into Matt's arms, and then into a peaceful state of unconsciousness.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 - Learning to Live Without

**Too Close To The Flame**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Learning to Live Without**

* * *

" ** _I could have missed the pain; but I'd have had to miss the dance."_**

 ** _Garth Brooks_**

* * *

It had been three days. Three days of tears. Three days of stoned silence; of eyes wide open, yet not seeing. Each, in their own private hell. Each, hurting—from the tiniest redhead, to the oldest gray haired man.

People came with food, with prayers, with words that stumbled and fumbled, but said nothing that could help. Bess Ronniger and Ma Smalley had become permanent fixtures, each trying to see to the needs of the children, as well as the distraught adults.

It was less of a chore than one might think, because the only two that they could coerce into eating or sleeping were the little ones. The rest just sat—crying, staring into a black future…yet, full of self-recriminations.

Calleigh had asked each of them to take Thad and Bethany to the train station and each of them had had an excuse. Guilt attempted to devour each man, if the pain of loss didn't get to them first.

Cooper wandered aimlessly through the house, lost in a sea of broken adults. He had no idea there could be this much pain in the world and it was all gathered at the LadyK.

He wandered outside and looked down the road, toward his other home. With one small, lonely step, he began his journey to the Double O.

 **DoubleO**

Newly sat alone at the Double O, refusing to come out of their bedroom. Someone needed to go to him and that job fell to his close friend, Festus. The problem for Festus, of course, was that _his_ Calleigh girl was gone too.

"Newly, kin I cum in?" Festus tapped lightly on the door; he didn't wait for an invitation that he knew would never come. "Newly…I…" The sound of his jangling spurs tore into the silence. "Now, Newly, ya gotta eat sumthin. She'd never want ya to…to do this to yurself."

The young widower sat in the stuffed chair that faced the balcony. His face was gaunt and pale; his eyes dark, but dry. He simply had no tears left. Despite the fact that his best friend stood in front of him, Newly was alone. He saw nothing and he heard nothing.

The soft brush of the door against the hardwood floor echoed through the room. Soft footsteps made their way to the catatonic man in the chair by the window. A faint whimper worked its way free, betraying the young boy's pain, as he climbed up into the man's lap. For the first time in three days, Newly felt life in his arms. He looked down into the huge blue eyes that still had the capacity to cry. "Newly, are you still my brother?"

Festus watched helplessly as the two cried together, clutching each other, sharing their grief.

Suddenly overcome with a powerful sense of his own heartache, Festus rushed from the room, where. the jangle of spurs lessened, until they totally disappeared.

Outside, he grabbed Ruth's reins. "I jest needs to ride off somewheres."

Festus grabbed hold of the saddle horn with shaking hands.

"If I can jist…go _any_ wheres..."

One foot went into the stirrup as his grip tightened around the saddle horn "I jest need to…to…ride…"

However, it was a useless battle and Festus fell to the ground, as tears and grief had overtaken any chance of his running away. "I shudda never let that little girl go. If thay is such a thing as a second chance, please Lord…" The hill man sat in the dirt, head in his hands, and cried as he had not cried since he was a small boy.

 **LadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyK**

Doc wandered around the backyard, his eyes focusing on anything and everything that the girl had touched. He saw the flowers around the kids' swing. Shaking his head, as the merest shadow of a smile passed him by, Doc vividly recalled how she had drug him down onto the ground, to 'play in the dirt' with her.

His gaze traveled up the hill, to the tree by the springhouse. Matt had hung another swing for Cooper, but the boy was more interested in learning to climb the tree. Of course, it was his fearless, playful sister, Calleigh, who quickly taught him how to accomplish that feat.

…There was no getting away from her: When he'd gone to his office the day before yesterday, he could see her setting up the checkerboard after school. Even riding in the buggy, all he could see was that adolescent that rode with him on calls, questioning everything. With a mind so quick, Calleigh had wanted to learn all there was to know about medicine—in a day! He was constantly having to slow her down.

Doc blinked slowly, each sweep of his lashes taking him further back, to another place, another time…a happy, excited time…

 _Sain Keller had come into Dodge like a madman. His Rosie had gone into labor and he was in a full-blown panic. The two had lost three babies already and this was probably their last chance. When Sain got to the office, the crusty old physician was gone and in his place was a sixteen-year-old little wisp of a girl._

 _Doc had made an emergency call out to the Meston ranch before dawn and still hadn't returned. Calleigh managed to calm Sain down enough to accompany him back to his farm. Even though she wouldn't earn those letters after her name for several years, on this day, she proved herself to be a fine assistant. Both the Kellers became a walking testimony for the little redhead._

 _It was a difficult birth; but by the time Doc arrived, both mother and son were doing fine. Although his color had not returned and he had left most of his breakfast in a pile outside the barn, Calleigh had managed to help Sain survive the ordeal as well. Once it was clear that all three of the Kellers would be fine, Calleigh tied Belle to the back of Doc's buggy and they headed back to Dodge._

 _"_ _Could you stop for a minute Poppy?" Calleigh's face was turned away from the old man when she spoke._

 _Doc pulled the buggy to a stop and gently turned the young girl to look at him. "You were scared, weren't you?"_

 _Calleigh nodded, unable to respond, as tears were robbing her of the ability to speak. With an understanding smile, Poppy turned, pulling his young assistant into his arms and simply held her while she cried. "You_ are _a doctor, Calleigh. I think you just proved that to yourself." He continued to pat the girl on the back. "And it's my belief, young lady, that you will be the best this town ever knew."_

 _Calleigh sniffled, then pulled away from the security of the old physician's shoulder. "If I am, it'll only be because I had the best teacher."_

 _The old man pulled his handkerchief from his pocket for her to use. "I've been saying that for years. It took someone as bright as myself to believe it." Watching a smile break through the tears relaxed them both. "Want to tell me about it?"_

 _Those were the magic words that let loose the narrative of Calleigh's first delivery. Hands were flying, bright blue eyes wide with enthusiasm, speech so fast that he could barely keep up, as she relayed every detail in typical Calleigh fashion._

Doc sucked in a choking breath as the memory sped to the end of its journey. His rheumy eyes began to water and tears cascaded down his weathered cheeks, as he remembered the little girl that would hug him so tight, whispering, "I love you Poppy."

"Oh, God this just can't be true," he cried, as he looked up to the heavens, pleading for a miracle. Suddenly, he heard her call his name.

"Poppy."

"The old man whirled around, but she wasn't there. Gradually, his gaze fell, to another little redhead, standing with outstretched arms and tears flowing. "Poppy. I want Sissy."

Doc swept the child into his arms and they cried together for probably the hundredth time.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Parents

**Too Close to the Flame**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Parents**

If there was anyone to comprehend Newly's pain, it would have to be Matt. He too, sat in his own bedroom; but unlike his son-in-law, he sat helplessly watching his wife wither away.

Just like the others, his heart had been torn; but now, this pain was destroying the love that had been at his side, as far back as he could remember. The person who had been his strength, his conscience, his soul…she was dying right in front of him—taking what was left of his heart along with her.

Kitty dearly loved her other children and struggled to be there for them, but she just couldn't function. When she wasn't drugged with one of Doc's concoctions, she could barely breathe because of the pain that had sheared through her heart.

Matt sat in the chair watching his wife. Even in a drug-induced sleep, she cried and thrashed about. So intent was his vigil over her, that he was unaware of the tears rolling down his own face, as he stood by—powerless to help.

Thoughts and comparisons of the two women he loved more than life itself, wended their way through his mind: Kitty and Calleigh were so much alike, yet so different. Physically, the resemblance was uncanny; when it came to their temperaments, both possessed a loyal streak that ran to their very core. His Sweat Pea, of course, was a more brash version of Kitty. Calleigh took very little time practicing the art of diplomacy and had little, if any, patience for liars or fools. Where Kitty could cut someone to the bone using her tactful—but quick—wit, Calleigh would simply point out their flaws—with a sharp tongue that usually left them bleeding.

 _…_ _All of sudden it was a dozen years ago. Matt was sitting on the bank of Corbett Springs, fishing—with Calleigh. Kitty had finally given permission for the two of them to go on a fishing and hunting trip. It was the 'hunting' part that had held up her approval._

 _Try as she might, Kitty just could not accept the role that guns played in her daughter's life. It was hard enough to accept Matt's reputation as a fast gun, but Calleigh too? It took some talking among all three of them, but she finally had to agree that 'hunting' was not the same as 'killing'. With tears running down her face, Kitty stood on the porch and watched her family ride away. She was conflicted; loving the fact that they were doing something together, but_ why _did it always have to involve guns with them?_

 _Matt had made camp, laughing to himself as he threw more wood onto the fire and lined the freshly caught fish in the pan. As usual, Calleigh had caught more than he had. He just_ knew _she cheated, but he just couldn't figure out how._

 _"_ _What's funny?" Calleigh spit into the fire to hear it sizzle._

 _"_ _You." Matt looked up at her in disbelief._ This _was the little princess that Kitty had pinned her hopes on?_

 _"_ _Still think I cheated, don't ya?" With very little of the prim and proper etiquette that Kitty was trying to force on her, Calleigh plopped down on the ground and leaned back against her saddle, using it as a pillow. With that unique Calleigh grin, she admitted, "Festus showed me some tricks."_

 _"_ _Well," Matt cast her a condescending smirk, "Little Miss Know-It-All. It just so happens, I wasn't thinking that at all." He paused to turn over the fish in the pan. "I was thinking that it never occurred to me when you came into our lives, that I was getting a son. I thought I had inherited a daughter."_

 _"_ _Think Kitty is disappointed in me?" Calleigh tried to steal a piece of fish, but Matt promptly smacked her hand with the spatula. "I_ am _trying to be more of a girl."_

 _The laugh started deep down in his stomach and rumbled up to the surface. "First of all, Kitty has a blind spot where you're concerned. She seems to think you're an angel...tho'_ we _both know better'n that, don't we?" Matt grinned. "And what do you mean,_ trying, to be a girl _?" He looked across the fire at his young hunting partner and immediately thought of Kitty, as he watched the light of the fire dance around her hair. "So how old are you now, anyway?"_

 _"_ _You know very well how old I am! Fifteen." Calleigh replied proudly._

 _"_ _Not hardly. At least not for another eight months." Matt corrected. "I'll give you a couple of years and you won't need to 'try' to be a girl. See, there's this whole other world called boys; and as soon as you notice one of them, you'll be surprised how easy it's going to be to become 100% female."_

 _"_ _Oh, that?" She held out her plate for the fish that was finally done. In a completely unladylike fashion, she waved off the fork he tried to give her and began picking at the fried catch with her fingers. "I've already settled that problem."_

 _Matt tossed his fork down next to hers, comfortable with her style of eating. "What do you mean, you've already settled that problem?"_

 _When she answered the first time, Calleigh's mouth was too crammed with food to be understood. Matt gave her a scowl, so she hurried to swallow and try again. "I'm going to marry Newly."_

 _While she had shoveled in another bite, Matt's mouthful came choking out, spewing onto the ground in front of the fire. "Marry! What the hell has been going on with you and O'Brian!?"_

 _Calleigh sat up and licked the grease from her fingers. "Not what you're thinking." She rolled her eyes and grimaced. "Kitty would kill me—_ and _him. Nothing has happened; I just know that when it does, it will be with him."_

 _This was not the conversation Matt had planned on having. "You just make sure that 'when it does' means not for another four years, at least." His face was scrunched into a frown from his forehead to his chin. "AND not 'til you're married!"_

 _"_ _But you and Kit-"_

 _"_ _NOT 'TIL YOU'RE MARRIED!" Now, I don't want to talk about this anymore. But I WILL be talking to Mr. O'Brian!" Matt was chewing on her announcement more than the dinner. He needed to talk to Kitty._ Right away _!_

 _"_ _Matt?" She waited for him to stop scowling and look at her. "Don't worry. I wouldn't break the trust that you and Kitty have in me."_

Even though the dream began to fade, he could still hear her words… And she never had, in all these years, broken the trust they had placed in her.

A cry from the bed caught his attention and he rushed over to Kitty's side. When she opened her eyes, they were filled with sorrow. The sapphire blue had dulled and was surrounded by a sea of red. They were swollen and the lids moved sluggishly up and down. When she spoke, there was no sweetness now, only pain. "Matt?"

"I'm right here honey." He sat down on the bed beside her and ran his fingers through her tangled hair, brushing it back. "What do you need, baby?"

She looked around the room, then let her gaze rest on his face. He could read the disappointment, when she again realized that it wasn't a dream. This was their new reality. "Where are the kids? Are they okay?"

"They're fine; but, sweetheart, you need to eat something. You haven't touched a bite in…" He stopped, not wanting to remind them both of how many days Calleigh had been gone. " _Please_ , Kitty?"

He wouldn't have thought it was possible that she had any tears left, but her eyes filled again. The muted light caught each glistening drop, as it silently rolled down her cheeks. Kitty stretched out her arms and whispered his name. Matt scooped her up and held her close as they cried together.

He thought about that night in Boston, when they grieved over the loss of another child. Like that night, he rocked her in his arms and cried with her, their hearts locked together in grief.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 - Count On Old Friends

**Too Close To The Flame**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Count on Old Friends**

"Barlow, we have to go. I don't want to leave Bethany, but Thad is here with her and…" Betsy turned into her husband's arms for support. "Tia said the whole family is just falling apart. Matt needs you and I need to be with Kitty."

Barlow held his wife close and left a kiss in the crown of her brown hair. "Hey, you don't have to convince me. I made reservations. Just came from the train station, in fact. We need to get packed. Our train leaves in two hours."

"Mother. Where are you?" The sound of the front door had barely shut, when her daughter called from downstairs.

"We're up here in the bedroom, Bethany." Betsy took the carpetbag that Barlow had retrieved for her and laid it on the bed. Her daughter soon appeared in the doorway, with Thad shadowing her. "I'm sorry to do this to you sweetheart, but we have to go." She glanced up at her daughter while taking some clothes from the wardrobe.

"Oh, mother we understand. I wish we could go back with you. Do you want Thad to-"

"No!" Thad shook his head confirming his objection and slipped his arm around his wife. "I love them Bethany, but you and babies are my concern right now. Matt taught me about family and this is what he would expect me to do."

He turned his attention to Barlow. "I can't even imagine what you're walking into. If there is anything we can do, I know you'll let us know."

Bethany began to fold garments to help pack their bags. "We'll take you to the station."

" _I'll_ take them." Thad corrected her. " _You_ …are supposed to lie down for a while."

Betsy stopped, walked over and placed her arms around her daughter. "I didn't even ask what the doctor said. I'm so sorry, honey. Are you alright?"

Bethany hugged her mother, "I'm fine. I mean, all three of us are fine. Dr. Lassiter just said that I need to rest."

"A LOT." Thad added, with a note of authority. "And it starts _now_." Placing a hand to her shoulder, he ignored his wife's objections as he ushered her toward their room.

"You will come tell me good-bye?" She called back.

"Of course we will." Betsy turned back to resume her packing, but stopped suddenly and crossed the room to slide back into her husband's arms. "We are so lucky, Barlow. Our daughter is safe and Thad is such a good husband."

Her tears started again. "Poor Newly, he must be..." She buried her face in the rough, wool material of Barlow's jacket. He held her close, wishing he had the luxury of releasing his own sorrow in the same way.

Betsy pulled the handkerchief from his vest pocket, wiped away her tears and dabbed at her runny nose. "I need to pull myself together. Our train will be leaving soon."

As Betsy started to turn away, Barlow pulled her back and let his eyes rest in her soft brown pools. "I love you Betsy." Their lips met. The desire was always there, but this time it was more the need to share each other's strength. "You finish here and I'll go down to the cellar and get the trunk."

 **DodgeCityDodgeCityDodgeCity**

Matt walked out onto the balcony and stared down at the pond. Day four was just beginning, as the sun peeked over the tips of the trees. The soft light of the morning rays lit up the pond. His gaze was captivated by the shimmering water, as he remembered how much Kitty loved the view from here. When his eyes lowered, coming to rest on the wooden flooring, a bittersweet smile tugged at the corner of his lips. They had even made love out here—many times.

A sigh from the bed begged for his attention and those pleasant memories dissolved like a puff of smoke. He'd started toward her, when he heard a faint rapping on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Matt leaned over Kitty, his heart twisting in knots, as he looked at the pain on her face, even in sleep.

"Marshal?" Bess stepped quietly into the room and walked over to the bed beside him. "She's going to have to eat something. You both are."

"Maybe later. Thank you for helping out, Bess. I know you've been watching the kids and Kitty and I…are both grateful."

"Yeah..." She turned and started to leave, defeated as usual but decided, not this time. "Matt Dillon, I know you're hurting!" He turned, surprised by her sharp tone. "But you've got to eat something. How are you going to take care of her, if you break down? She needs you, they all do." Bess laid a hand to his shoulder and her voice softened. "Please, I'll sit with her. If you'll just go down to the kitchen, Ma will fix you up with something."

Before Matt could object, as if right on cue, a strong male voice spoke from the doorway. "I'd sure like a cup of coffee, but I'd hate to drink it alone." Barlow took the liberty of entering the bedroom and could see by his friend's expression, that Matt was more than glad to see him. For just a moment, a flash of relief crossed the Marshal's face.

"Barlow?" As he hugged his friend, he saw the pretty brown-haired woman still standing behind them. "Betsy, it's so good to see you both."

She raised up on her tiptoes to hug Matt, then crossed over to her friend who appeared to be sleeping. Betsy's hand went to her mouth, as she witnessed the pale, haggard shell that her friend had become. Betsy exchanged a questioning look with Bess.

"She hasn't eaten anything and we can barely get her to drink since…" Bess let her voice trail off. "The Marshal just sits there and watches her sleep."

"Does Dr. Adams have to keep her medicated?"

"I don't think he _has_ to, but she seems to be in so much pain when she's awake… The Marshal all but begs Doc to give her something. Neither of them can bear to watch her…suffer. If you want, I could go wake him-"

"Dr. Adams is here?"

"Yes. He had been sick before this and…Well…this just took everything out of him."

"Does he live here?"

Bess smiled, a gesture rarely seen in this house these days. "Doc doesn't 'live' anywhere. Technically, he still has his office in town, but Kitty converted the office in the back of this house into a private room for him years ago. And Calleigh did the same at the Double O. He just kind of floats between the two."

"To answer your first question, by all means, let him rest." Betsy took off her hat and wrap and tossed them on a chair. "I hope I don't make anybody mad, but I have an idea."

For the first time in days, Bess was garnering a little hope. "Just tell me what to do."

"First, let's get her awake." She began to shake the sleeping form, gently at first and then a little firmer, as Kitty began to stir, "Kitty, wake up dear. Bess, could you bring me a cold rag and some water?"

Matt stood, watching Betsy trying to bring Kitty back into this painful place. "Betsy, do you have to? She cries so much…"

"I'm sure she does, Matt, but those tears are going to have to be shed. Hiding from them won't help. Now, can you help me sit her up?" She moved out of the way to let him prop his wife up against the pillows.

Kitty's blue eyes drifted open and then closed again. "Kitty, baby, someone is here to see you." Now it was Matt's turn to step aside. Betsy sat down on the bed and dipped the cloth into the basin Bess had left.

Kitty looked at the familiar face, but was at first unable to put her into any context. "Betsy?" She felt the woman's hands brush the hair from her face and then in a numb, but waking state, felt the cool, wet cloth on her face. "What are you doing here?

Betsy stopped, her hand in mid air, her heart breaking. "I'm taking care of a friend." Silent tears started to roll down Kitty's cheeks again, but Betsy wiped them away and continued her loving attention. The two men stood behind her, amazed yet curious as to what would come next. Betsy clarified their curiosity in the next few seconds. "Matt, would you get me a fresh robe?"

"Huh. Oh, yeah." He hurried over to the wardrobe and pulled out the first one he saw. When he handed it to Betsy, she motioned for Matt to help, while together they poured the limp body into the garment.

"The weather is beautiful. Can you carry her outside? I think she needs some fresh air."

Matt was dumbstruck by the sudden changes, but he was eager to do anything that would help Kitty. When he slipped his arms under her, she started to object, albeit a feeble attempt. Matt looked back at Betsy for support.

"She'll be okay, Matt. Please, trust me."

He nodded and held Kitty close to his chest as he carried her down the stairs. Bess and Ma stood with open mouths, but ready to help in any way they could. Betsy directed Matt to go ahead and get his wife settled into one of the wicker chairs while she talked to the ladies. "Could I bother you to make some broth?"

"We have a pot made but no one could get her drink it. I sure hope you have better luck." Bess held the woman's hand in both of hers, giving it a squeeze. "Thank you."

Betsy continued on outside, only to find a very unhappy Kitty and a very anxious and apprehensive Matt Dillon. He was a slave to her tears and they were flowing heavy. Kitty just wanted to go back to bed. Back to sleep; to escape this reality.

"Please, Matt, just take me back to our room. _Please_." Her tone was heart wrenching, but Matt fought to stay strong, for her sake.

Betsy braced herself as she approached the pleading woman. "It's all right, Matt. Why don't you go talk to Barlow, so that Kitty and I can talk?"

"No, please Matt…" Kitty clung to his hand, as he looked back to Betsy for support. She nodded for him to disentangle himself from Kitty's grip. Barlow stepped closer, to give his friend the support needed to break away from his grieving wife. Matt looked into those desperate blue eyes, as he wrenched his hand free. "Please, _please_ don't leave me. I thought you loved me."

Betsy pulled one of the wicker chairs up close to her friend. "I know you are angry with me, but I have to do this."

"No, you don't!" Kitty screamed though tears. "Go away… and leave me alone!"

"I can't do that." Betsy's tone remained quiet, soothing—but determined. "Fresh air will do you good."

"Nothing will do me good. Not anymore." She looked around and saw Matt wandering even farther away with Barlow. "Matt! Please…if you really love me, you won't leave me here."

He cast another look; the sight of her crying, her eyes so full of pain, and her voice more pitiful than he had ever heard it to be. Matt Dillon wasn't strong enough, but Barlow Madson was. When the Marshal caved and turned to go back for her, Barlow gently laid his hand on his friend's arm and quietly pulled Matt away from his pleading wife.

"If you love her, you will do this." Matt nodded silently, knowing this was probably their last hope.

Kitty cried out one more time. It was enough to stop Matt in his tracks, but Barlow forced him to keep walking. "He's not coming back until I tell him it's okay." Betsy settled back in her chair, waiting for Kitty to give up the struggle. She didn't have enough strength to keep up the fight for long. Within a few minutes, the grieving mother became quiet. "I thought we could talk." Kitty cast Betsy a cold, hard stare. "Well, okay, I guess I can start. Let's talk about—Calleigh."

At the sound of her daughter's name, Kitty sucked in a sharp breath, while her features grimaced in pain. "What!"

"I thought we could talk about Calleigh. I remember you telling me a story about her and Newly and …" Betsy paused trying to remember a name, "Festive?"

"Festus." Kitty whispered unconsciously.

"Yes, Festus. That was the name. Something about a skunk? She went into a cave or something?"

Kitty sat still for a moment, her eyes looking into the past. "They tricked her." Her voice was faint, lethargic. "Festus threw her in the water."

"To get the smell off, I'll bet." Betsy was trying to fill in the blanks in order to keep Kitty talking.

"Uh-huh. She was so angry… They took her horse."

The Boston-born woman was so grateful that she knew this story by heart. She had found it quite amusing when it was told to her. "Did the walk cool her off?"

"No." A quiet calm seemed to be pervading Kitty's thoughts. The tears slowed to a trickle as she replayed the memory in her head. "It took several days for her to forgive them."

"She's very strong-willed, isn't she?" Betsy pulled her chair closer.

Kitty took a deep breath and looked into the warm brown eyes of a friend. "She is."

Betsy reached over and tucked a loose curl behind Kitty's ear. "Tell me about her. About that first day when she came into your life."

For a moment, there was only the sound of the nest of sparrows in the tree above them and a dog barking somewhere in the distance. Betsy thought she had lost her, but then very slowly, Kitty began to talk, to remember and to relive those days in the beginning.

 **DodgeCityDodgeCityDodgeCity**

Matt had been standing out of sight, but close enough to be at Kitty's side if she needed him. Barlow gave him a little tug. "How about we go over here and sit down. You look like you could use a breather too."

The two men walked over to a grassy spot, where Matt could still see Kitty even though she couldn't see him. An elm tree dominated the spot and like the tree up by the springhouse, it boasted a swing hanging from its lowest branch.

"I don't know how she did that, but…" Matt rubbed his hands over his face, realizing for the first time that he hadn't shaved in days. He leaned back against the tree. "That's the longest she's gone without crying in four days."

"How about you? How long have you gone?" Barlow studied his weary friend's face.

"I've done my share. I just…this whole thing is just inconceivable." Matt leaned back, letting the sun filter though the branches to warm his face. "I worried about her getting shot, or hurt in one of her shenanigans…" He pulled his face back down away from the sun and looked at Barlow with a hint of a smile, "...mostly her mouth getting her killed. I swear, if she thinks it, she says it. That girl has no filter."

The back door opened and Bess came out with two glasses of iced tea. She walked over to the two men, handing them each a glass. "She's still talking." With a nod of her head, she motioned in Kitty's direction. "Betsy said she would give us a nod when she wants me to take her a cup of broth. How about you, Marshal? Can I get you anything yet?"

"No, this will do for now. Thank you, Bess." He watched the lady return to the house. "She has eleven children of her own. They are all great kids too."

The guilt wormed its way back into his heart as he made his confession to Barlow. "Calleigh asked me to take Thad and Bethany to the station. I…I told her I couldn't." The two men faced each other, one revealing a face of raw emotion, "That should have been me."

Barlow could say nothing that would take either the pain, or guilt, away. He was a father too and he knew he would feel exactly the same, even though it was unwarranted. Silence was the only thing he could offer Matt.

"How _are_ the kids?" Matt did realize the world had gone on these last four days.

"Fine. Thad would have come-"

"His place is with Bethany." Matt countered quickly

Barlow uttered a brief and sorrowful laugh, "You know, he said you'd taught him the importance of family and that's where you would expect him to be."

"He's a good man. They're both good kids." Matt's thoughts turned to his own son-in-law. "Newly is lost." Now it was Matt that released a laugh brimming with pain, and the kind of hate that goes with the tricks that fate plays on you. "We are ALL lost, Barlow. That girl was so….so much a part of each of us. Cooper is devastated and Hadley is too young to understand but she cries, day and night, for her Sissy. And Kitty…Kitty is..." His voice took on anger as he spoke, "It's just wrong. All wrong!" He jumped to his feet, as the rage made it impossible to sit still. "I just want to hit something!"

 **DodgeCityDodgeCityDodgeCity**

Betsy gave the signal to Bess, who quickly approached them with a steaming mug in one hand, a glass of tea in the other. "Thought you could use some refreshments." With a shake of the head that was more numb than polite, Kitty turned it down; but Betsy took both drinks and paid the server with a smile and wink.

"Here, drink this." Betsy held the mug up for Kitty to take. Again she was met with resistance, but she was not about to give up now. "At least hold it, while I drink mine." The redhead reluctantly accepted and held the warm cup between both hands. "You said you two used to have 'girl's nights' when Matt was away?"

Kitty was slow to respond, but she did pull out another memory. "He had to go Denver for a trial. He was gone for about…three weeks. Calleigh always tried to keep my mind off of him being away. This one night, she wanted us to do a complete girl's night. We did our hair and make-up. Tried on dresses." The seductive aroma of the seasoned broth captured her senses and without thinking, Kitty absently took a sip. "I knew she was doing it just for me, because she hated all that girlie, frilly stuff. It's odd; she is so beautiful, yet has no interest in it. If she had her way, she would live in jeans and flannel shirts."

"She made a beautiful bride. I've seen the pictures."

A real smile tried to force its way to Kitty's face. It did not succeed, but it was the first attempt in days. "She looked so beautiful. I had that dress specially made for her. All the ladies in town were just buzzing with gossip about it, long after the wedding."

"Thad tells me it's dangerous to put her and Festus together." Betsy reached over and took the now empty mug from Kitty's hand. With a nod, she signaled for Bess to bring another and managed to slip that back into Kitty's hands while she was reminiscing about various shenanigans involving Calleigh and the hill man.

 **LadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyK**

Newly walked back to the LadyK with his little brother. He held Cooper's hand as if it were a lifeline. These two children were the closest link he had to Calleigh. As they neared the yard, he saw Matt and Barlow Madson, sitting together on the grassy spot by the elm tree. His gaze instantly focused on the empty swing. Every tree with a low branch had to have a swing. Calleigh's law. If she had her way, the whole world would be a giant playground.

Barlow rose to his feet to greet the little boy and the young man. "Newly, come sit down with us." Barlow's eyes met Cooper's, as he took the deputy's hand.

Those clear blue eyes from the small boy pleaded with the lawyer to be careful with this man. Newly settled down on the grassy spot, facing Matt. "Cooper wanted me to walk him home." His tone was flat; his eyes empty, as he stared past the other two men, toward the swing.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 - How Did You Know?

**Too Close To The Flame**

 **Chapter 7**

 **How Did You Know?**

Betsy had left Kitty momentarily in Bess's competent hands. She walked over to the klatch of men that had gathered by the tree and knelt down to whisper into Barlow's ear. His brows furrowed and he leaned back to look into her eyes.

She nodded her head, confirming what she had whispered to him. Barlow turned his focus toward the young widower and blew out a deep breath. "Okay," he murmured under his breath. "I'll try."

She then turned her attention to Matt. "Kitty's getting pretty tired. What I would like to do is give her a bath and get her into some clean things, then put her to bed. This time, not to hide, but to actually rest. The ladies have prepared the water, so if you will just carry her up…"

"Of course." Matt pulled himself up from the ground. He ran his hand lovingly through Cooper's hair and caught the boy's eyes with his. Cooper reached up and squeezed his daddy's hand, before returning his full attention to Newly. The Marshal followed the brunette woman back toward his wife.

He knelt down in front of his wife and ran his hand down her damp cheek. "Ready to go upstairs?" She nodded and he slipped his arms under her, lifting her tenderly into his embrace. Kitty wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and rested her head against his chest.

Matt was amazed at the progress Betsy had made. He carried Kitty up the stairs, helped to get her undressed, then gently lowered her into the warm, fragrant water.

The broth had helped, but Kitty was still too weak to put up any objections, or to offer any assistance in the bath. Betsy continued talking to her friend, while she bathed her and washed out her fiery locks.

When finished, Betsy called for Matt to help; and together, they managed to get Kitty dried, dressed, and tucked between a set of clean, cool sheets. By the time they had Kitty settled in, she was already asleep. Matt noticed that, for the first time in days, her sleep actually appeared to be peaceful.

Matt returned to his place of vigil, in the overstuffed chair by the window. His voice, though weary, was overflowing with gratitude. "How did you know to do this?"

Betsy took a seat on the matching hassock. Their eyes stayed fixed on the slumbering woman. "My father passed away when I was twelve. My mother adored him." There was a bittersweet smile in her voice. "We all did.

"Anyway, family, friends—all kinds of people—came to the house, but they all did the same thing. Every time my mother would start to talk about him, they would shush her. They tried to steer her into other subjects to take her mind off of my father being gone."

Matt looked at Betsy with an insight into death that he did not have four days ago. "That's not possible."

"I know. And my mother knew. One night, after everyone was asleep, I went downstairs for a drink and I saw her standing out in the backyard all alone. I went out there and she was staring up into the sky. She started to tell me about the first time she and my dad kissed." Betsy looked over at the Marshal. "We talked all night." A hint of a laugh escaped. "Actually, she talked, I listened. Years later, she told me that the only thing that got her through those first few days, was being able to just talk about him to someone."

"Betsy, I think I might have lost her if you hadn't come." The gratitude in Matt's voice was drowning in the fear and pain threatening to take him over. "I don't know what to do now."

Betsy rose quickly, going into the water closet and reappearing with a cool cloth. "Close your eyes for a minute."Pushing his hands aside and ignoring his objections, she began to wash his face with the cool cloth. "Now, just stay still 'til I wet this rag again."

Betsy hurried in to rinse out the cloth, but when she returned, she was delighted to find her other patient also asleep.

She heard a noise in the doorway and looked up to find Ma. Placing her finger to her mouth to signal for quiet, Betsy motioned to the sleeping pair as she tiptoed out. "She's finally resting peacefully, but I didn't expect to get him asleep so easily."

Ma looked at Kitty, then Matt. "He always tends to her needs first. Only when she's finally peaceful, will he allow himself that luxury as well. They are a strange pair. Always have been." She pulled the door shut after Betsy stepped into the hall. "We all want to thank you for what you've done."

Betsy put her arm around the matronly woman. "You are _all_ hurting so much, it's hard to see clearly what to do for each other. I'm just grateful that you let Barlow and me help out."

"Oh… that's why I came looking for you. Mr. Madson did what you said and finally got Newly to talking about Calleigh. But your husband doesn't want Newly to go back home, where he'll be alone again. Do you think you can talk him into going in to one of the bedrooms here and getting some rest?"

Betsy, had a determined gleam in her eyes."Let's give it a try." The two women linked arms and headed for the backyard.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 - Railroad Yards

(NOTE: I'm just a humble writer of GS fiction, not a medical or historical expert. With that in mind, I hope that you enjoy the story, even if I didn't get all details just right. ;-)

 **Too Close To The Flame**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Railroad Yards**

 **June 22 - Boston**

Shal Cagle wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He pulled off his cap and waved it in the air to dry if off some before settling it back on his head.

"Ooohee. It's a hot one tonight." Shal glanced between the cars, at his partner. Pug Masters had worked alongside him as a brakeman, for some twenty-odd years. Shal had been through four wives and Pug three—one of which was Shal's ex; but _nothing_ caused so much as a ripple where their friendship was concerned.

Pug turned the brakes and moved along to the next car in sync with Shal. "That cold beer is gonna taste mighty fine tonight! I hear that Turley girl is working at the Gaters now." Despite the fact that it was too dark to see, Shal knew his buddy was sporting a giant grin.

"You getting ideas about that girl, ain't ya?" She was a pretty fine looker, he thought to himself. Of course, she was taller than Pug, but who wasn't.

He got the nickname because of his resemblance to the dog: Short legs, smashed up face; but loyal and funny. Shal was the better looking of the two, though that really wasn't much of an accolade. Just being plain, made you look good when standing next to Pug.

"Well, she is friendly and I like talking to her." They moved in unison, setting the brakes on one car after another. "Besides, I need one more to catch up to you."

Shal started to laugh, but something caught his eye and he backed up for a closer look.

"Pug! Pug come here quick." He could hear his friend's heavy footsteps on the gravel as he ran between the cars. By the time he came around, Shal had already climbed into the car.

Pug crawled up into the railroad car behind his partner, "What is it, Shal?"

The taller man squatted next to the slight body curled up in the corner. "It's a girl! Oh, she's hurt, Pug." He rolled the young woman over gently. "I don't see any blood." He leaned down pressing his ear to her chest. "…She's breathing!"

"The boss's buggy is parked up by the office. I'll get it and be right back." Pug scrambled out of the car and took off as fast as his short legs would take him.

Shal cradled the girl in his arms, as he brushed the curly locks from her face. "You just hang in there, little lady. We'll get you some help, right quick."

Sooner than one would expect, Pug's short legs had carried him to the office and he was pulling up next to the railcar. "Hand her down to me, Shal." The balding man did as he was told, then jumped down beside them. It was like they were running a relay, passing the girl back and forth. Now it was Shal's turn: He climbed into the buggy and Pug handed the girl back up to him.

"Okay, Pug, get us to the hospital."

 **BCHBCHBCHBCHBCHBCH**

Miles Stanton had wandered out to the bench, just outside the double doors of the hospital. He had been searching for a breeze, or at least the threat of one, but as of yet it was still eluding him. Armed with a cup of strong, black coffee, he was preparing himself for another long night. Miles smiled and offered a polite hello to an older couple going inside. He took note of the flowers the woman was carrying and wondered how long they would survive this heat.

Boston was quiet tonight. The sky was clear, with a multitude of stars glistening like diamonds against the dark blue background. The doctor leaned against the blossoming magnolia tree that was the pride of Boston City Hospital's gardener.

A fancy bench had been placed under the mass of pink buds, and clusters of summer-sweet had been strategically planted around the bench. Miles was just about to take a seat when he heard the clatter of hooves coming nearer.

He straightened back up and strained to get a better look at the approaching buggy. The driver was snapping the whip and pushing the horse for all he was worth. "Looks like it's time for me to get back to work."

His step was brisk now, as Miles walked toward the emergency room doors. It was only a matter of minutes before the buggy came to a stop. The shorter, thickset man jumped out and ran around to the other side.

"We found her in one of the railroad cars, doc." Pug reached up, as Shal handed the girl down. "She's been unconscious the whole time."

Stanton did a quick check of the girl as he yelled to an attendant standing in the doorway to get a stretcher. Just as quickly, Pug had laid the girl out on the flat surface, and she was being carried into the building.

Millie hurried to join the doctor in the first cubicle. She pulled back the curtain and readied the equipment Miles would be asking for. The stocky young girl had assisted Miles Stanton for three years now and they made a good team. She had learned to anticipate his every move and request.

The two brakemen stood outside the cubicle, twisting and straining to see what was going on. She was such a pretty little thing; and the fact that they had found her, somehow made them feel responsible for her.

Millie cleaned the area around the bruising on her forehead. "Looks like she took quite a hit."

"Hmmm," His brows arched "No apparent infection. She's lucky." He heard Millie clear her throat and glanced up in time to see the condescending sparkle in her eye. "Okay, smartass, 'Lucky' may be the wrong word," he amended dryly. "I just meant, at least we're not fighting an obvious infection."

Millie continued to clean up the patient. "She's very pretty. How old do you think she is?"

Stanton pulled back one of the lids and took notice of the clear blue eyes. Kind of like the ocean, he thought briefly. "Early- to mid- twenties maybe." He stood back and this time looked at her, not as a physician, but just as a stranger. Something about her was familiar.

Reclaiming his professional demeanor, Stanton observed,"She's bruised all over; I can't figure what could have caused that. I'm counting one...no two, broken ribs. Get her wrapped as soon as you've gotten her cleaned up." Millie nodded and hurried to complete his instructions.

Stanton stepped out of the cubicle to speak to the two men. "You said you found her in an empty boxcar?"

Shal was still straining to see what Millie was doing. "Yeah, doc. Kind of huddled in a corner. Is she gonna be all right?"

For now, he ignored the man's questions until his own had been answered. "Was she conscious at all?"

The two railroad workers looked at each other for verification and both shook their heads. "She moaned a bit when we picked her up, but that was about it."

"And you didn't find any reticule or identification of any kind?"

Pug grimaced, "No bag, and we really didn't feel…right checking the young thing over. Is she still unconscious?"

"Actually, she's in a coma." Stanton reached out patting the taller of the two on the shoulder. "You two did a good thing. If she makes it, she has you to thank."

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 - Facing Reality

**Too Close To The Flame**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Facing Reality**

Betsy knocked softly on the bedroom door and just as quietly eased it open. She was surprised but somewhat pleased, to find Kitty awake and Matt asleep. They had switched positions: Kitty was sitting up, leaning against a pile of pillows, smashed against the brass bars of the headboard. Matt was lying with his head on her stomach, his hand protectively draped across her. Although the shine to Kitty's eyes still had not returned, at least she was not crying. The grieving mother motioned for her friend to come in.

"It's all right. He's sound asleep." She wanted to extend a smile, for all that Betsy had done, but simply could not produce one. "I guess I owe you a huge thank you." Kitty continued to softly stroke Matt's hair and to run her fingers through his curls as she spoke. "Are my children all right?"

Betsy sat down in the chair Matt had finally abandoned. "They're doing as well as can be expected. I have to admit, I used Cooper to convince Newly to stay over. We didn't want him to go back home where he would be alone, so we asked your son to help us. He asked Newly to stay—to sleep in his room—and Newly agreed." Betsy paused for a moment. It was hard to fight back her own tears and she certainly didn't want to get Kitty started. "They are very close, aren't they?"

"Very." Kitty found it hard to take her eyes from the security of the sleeping man in her lap. "When we talked yesterday, you had me talking about the past. Now, I need to tell you about the present.

"Even though she wasn't actually an infant, Calleigh was my first baby—my first little girl. I loved her through those difficult teen years. I watched her grow into a beautiful young woman. Then she became my friend. Calleigh is my closest friend. She is my confidant, my protector, my right hand—and even my doctor."

Kitty felt the need to face Betsy, mother to mother. "I love my children—all of them—and we're doing the best we can to raise them. But, we have something special here, that no one else has. Calleigh loves these kids _so_ much, and _her_ influence in their lives is what is going to make _them_ special. She has a way of treating them and exposing them to things that Matt and I would never think of. Somehow, Calleigh managed to find someone to marry, as special as she is and together, we are _all_ raising Cooper and Hadley. I know to those little ones, losing Calleigh—it's just like losing a parent."

The two women shared a long, questioning look. It was Betsy that broke the silence. "What do you do now?"

"I—I don't know." Once again, Kitty let her gaze fall to the sleeping man. "I know this makes no sense…and I'm sure everyone says this but…I can't believe she is actually gone. I mean, I always thought I would feel it if I lost one of them. When I saw that derringer and her bag I…" Kitty took in a deep breath and tears surfaced, but held at the rim. "The pain was so intense, I just couldn't think. But now that you've helped me to see…Betsy, I just don't believe she's gone."

"Kitty, I know that you want to believe-"

"Never mind." Kitty hurried to stop her friend's words. "You're probably right. I'm just being silly."

Kitty would love this woman forever for pulling her from the hell that had claimed her, but she knew Betsy just did not understand. The connection she had with Calleigh was not as strong as the one with Matt, but it was a close second. In her heart, she knew this was not over…

 **GunsmokeGunsmokeGunsmokeGunsmoke**

Reverend Tucker dreaded the drive out to the LadyK. To be more precise, it wasn't the drive that he dreaded, but the purpose of his visit. It had been five days and the people of Dodge wanted to know what the Dillons and Newly were going to do. They loved Little Doc and wanted to show her the respect due to her, but were at a loss. As of yet, there had been no talk of a funeral.

The Reverend pulled his buggy up to the front porch and took a deep breath before climbing out. This wasn't his first visit since the explosion. Actually, he had been out several times, but the only two people he could talk to were Bess and Ma. Everyone else was so devastated; he was unsuccessful in sharing even a prayer with them. Ma had made a trip to town and told him that the couple from Boston had arrived and the lady had been very helpful in comforting everyone.

Just as he raised his hand to knock, the door opened and Bess Ronniger appeared. She pulled back out of reflex at the sight of his hand.

"Oh, sorry dear." Tucker let his hand fall to his side. "I just came to talk to them about …about arrangements."

"Arrangements?" Bess repeated the word in a whisper. "You mean funeral." Despite the fact that it was inevitable, she knew these people were simply not ready to face that reality. A funeral would make it real. Make it true. "Reverend, I'm just not sure they're ready."

"I hear Mrs. Madson managed to get Kitty to stop crying."

"She has done wonders for this family, but I don't know about…" Bess turned at the sound of someone approaching behind her. "Oh, Mrs. Madson. You remember Reverend Tucker." Bess shook her head "How silly of me. Of course you remember, he married your daughter. He wants to talk to the family about funeral arrangements."

Betsy's eyes went from wide to narrow as she pondered this new development. "Why don't we have a seat out here, Reverend?" She held out her hand to lead the way, while Bess volunteered to get some lemonade for their guest.

"Well, I haven't seen you since your daughter's wedding. I hear they are expecting twins. You must be delighted."

Betsy offered him her sweetest smile. "We are. Of course, that just makes this worse. I feel so guilty, that my children are well and we are looking forward to grandchildren." Her voice faltered and she stopped to regain composure.

"The Dillons are good people, I am just grateful to even be a part of their lives. Kitty has been so kind and helpful to my daughter. And, of course, Matt agreeing to stay on as Marshal until the twins are born has just been a Godsend to us. But, to be honest, Reverend, I don't think any of them are up to a service just yet. I know it's unusual, but this whole situation is unusual."

"Don't you think it's unhealthy for them to hide like this?"

Betsy looked up as Bess arrived with a tray of lemonade and cookies. "Why don't you join us, Bess. You have known Matt and Kitty…well forever. I was just telling the Reverend that I don't think they're ready to admit that Calleigh is really dead. Kitty confided in me that she doesn't believe Calleigh is dead. She's definitely in denial."

Bess looked at the demure Boston lady and then to the familiar face of the Reverend. "I'm afraid I have to agree with her, Reverend Tucker. They will come around, but not yet. I know the people in town want to show their respect for Calleigh and how much they care, but for her family's sake, ask them to hold on—just a little longer."

"Well, if you ladies agree, I will certainly follow your wishes and I will convey your feelings to the people of Dodge. I know they just want to do what's best for her family." He took a sip of the lemonade and slipped a cookie from the tray. "How are the little ones?"

Despite the fact that they had not even looked at each other, the women uttered a single word in unison.

"Lost."

 **July 25 - Boston**

Millie handed the chart to Dr. Stanton. "She sure has pretty hair. I don't know if I've ever seen hair quite that color before."

Stanton let his eyes wander from the chart momentarily, and onto the unconscious redhead. "It is…like copper… in fire." His face drew into a scowl. Something was familiar about this girl. "I swear I've seen this before." He shook his head at the thought of wasting time with something as insignificant as the color of 'Jane Doe's' hair. Stanton glanced at her chart. "Still no sign of regaining consciousness. Well, looks like the superficial wounds are healing."

He replaced her chart into the footboard hanger and stared down at the silent patient. "Who are you? I'm sure you have family somewhere that is worried about you. Don't you?"

He turned back to his nurse. "Call the police and see if she fits the description of any missing persons. That hair alone should make her identifiable."

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 - A Little Thing

**Too Close To The Flame**

 **Chapter 10**

 **A Little Thing**

Festus pushed Newly into the wagon. "We'se a doing this fur Cooper. We all knowd that Calleigh always took him fishin. Now it's up to us." The hill man threw the poles, along with the lunch that Ma Smalley had packed, into the back of the buckboard. "Coop, climb on up here boy."

The boy had started to pull himself up, but stopped suddenly when he heard Festus call his name."Nobody calls me 'Coop' but Calleigh, Uncle Festus." His voice quivered with the realization of yet another loss.

Festus could only stare at the little boy, unable to respond. He reached up, turning the boy around, then gave him a boost up into the wagon. "Let's be gitten to the Willigers. Them fish is surely a waitin for all them there worms we dug up."

The wagon pulled out and three hapless faces started toward the lake.

Cooper handed the poles and bait to Festus, then climbed down from the buckboard. He put his hand up to shade his eyes from the sun while looking up at Newly. "Aren't you coming down?"

Newly had once again fallen into that blank stare, caught in a place where voices were nothing more than buzzing little sounds in his ear. He strained to pull out of that place, to focus on the little boy. "I'm sorry…what?"

"Aren't you going to fish with us?" Cooper's eyes registered more fear than just the threat of missing a fishing date.

Newly silently cursed his body, forcing it to respond to the simple command of getting up. "Of course I am." His legs felt stiff and heavy, but at least they were moving.

When finally he touched the ground, he felt exhausted from the inner struggle. Newly put his hand on the little boy's shoulder and they walked over to Festus.

The hill man had thrown a blanket down under a shade tree; then opened the bucket of bait and was preparing the poles. "Are ya ready Cooper? I think I heard them fish a callin yur name." Festus held out his hand, waiting for the boy to join him and walk the twenty feet to the pond.

Cooper looked at Newly, his eyes questioning whether or not his brother would be right there. "Newly settled back against the trunk of the elm and nodded to the boy. "I'll be right here, I promise."

The boy trusted Newly implicitly. So, he took Festus' hand and they walked to the edge of the water, settling down on the grassy bank. Newly could hear Festus begin one of his tall tales, in an effort to take his small buddy's mind off of the looming tragedy.

Normally, Cooper would be giggling so hard, he'd be rolling on the ground, holding his belly so that he wouldn't pee his pants. Normally, Festus could do that to him—but not today. At one point, Cooper did almost smile, but it faded so quickly, that Newly wasn't sure it hadn't just been a mirage.

As he gazed at the boy, Newly's mind flashed back to that first night—the night he went home—alone. The first night she was no longer with him…

 _…_ _Newly had sat in the chair in their bedroom, staring at Calleigh's side of the bed, while thousands of memories bombarded him: The night at the Long Branch, when she came down dressed like a cheap dancehall girl, just to get his attention. Their wedding night, when she truly was a vision. When she was shot and Newly thought he had lost her. That was the memory that seemed to haunt him the most._

 _He'd thought he was losing her—but he didn't. Not then. Not_ that _night._

 _But what about tonight—_ this _night? Where was_ his _second chance tonight? Where was_ his _miracle? He wasn't sure how long he sat there, counting off all the things they would never do. Never see. Never have. All he remembered was that at some point he found himself holding her gun. Not his, but_ hers _. What was he going to do with her gun?_

 _Calleigh loved her gun, the way other women loved handbags, or fancy shoes. She had touched each bullet when she loaded the gun. He knew this, and he reasoned that this was part of the decision to use her gun. If only he had taken Thad and Bethany to the station, he would have been the one to die. But… he didn't and it was his fault she was dead. Now, he wanted her gun to take his life, to even out this crazy tragedy._

 _The gun seemed to fit so comfortably in his hand. Newly pressed the barrel to his temple and relished the feel of the cold steel against his hot flesh. One click—and his pain would be over. One. Click. Such a little thing._

 _A little thing..._

 _…_ _Cooper was just a little thing._

 _Newly's hand fell into his lap and the gun toppled to the floor. God, he loved that little boy; but, even more importantly, Calleigh loved him. She adored that child and she would hate him forever if he were to abandon Cooper now. Newly took a deep breath…and rose from the chair. No matter how much pain he had to go through, he would do it. For Calleigh…and for Cooper._

Newly was blessed to escape that memory when he heard Cooper calling to him.

"Newly look. I caught a fish." The little boy held up the day's only catch. His usual exuberance was gone, replaced with a halfhearted smile. The man under the shade tree pulled himself to his knees and opened his arms to the boy. "I knew you could do it."

Festus kept his distance, letting Newly and Cooper have this moment alone. He walked over to the buckboard to retrieve Ma's vittles. As he was lifting the basket, his eyes fell on the worn, wooden planks of the wagon. Images began to swirl in his head… Faces all mixed together: Calleigh grinning at him; his own face consumed in laughter; and the frightened face of Mitch Plager…

 _Mitch Plager fit the description of a young, cocky cowboy to a T. Twenty-two years of muscle and brawn wrapped around a six-foot frame. He wore a mass of coal-black curls like a cap, cropped close to his head. There wasn't a single girl within fifteen miles that hadn't noticed those amber eyes, which shone like copper in the sunlight._

 _Even though he had a definite way with the ladies and_ swore _he was best cowboy since William Cody, the young ranch hand had a likable nature that made people give his numerous flaws a little space. Like everyone, Mitch had a weak spot and his was a doozy. He firmly believed in, and was terrified of, ghosts and spirits._

 _It was late summer when a fortuneteller had passed through Dodge. The black-haired gypsy had stared into her crystal ball and scared the bejeezus out of young Plager. Truth was, the guys in the bunkhouse had paid the traveling woman to tell the young cowhand that the LadyK was haunted._

 _Not a single spoken word passed between them, yet Calleigh and Festus looked at each other, letting a wicked yet shared smile say it all. Awhile back, the young physician had found a formula, using crushed oyster shells, to make a powder that glowed in the dark; and the two scallywags had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to use it. This was it._

 _The rest of the ranch hands managed to set Mitch on edge with a few stories and hints of previous cowboys disappearing around the LadyK. Trying to maintain his macho façade, Mitch quickly made his way to his bunk at the back of the long room. As much as it scared him—sleeping next to an open window—he chose to do just that, in order to have a quick escape plan._

 _Naturally, his sleeping arrangement proved to be a perfect adjunct to their plan._

 _Against Newly's advice, the two misfits spread the powder over their hair and faces, donned a couple of sheets around their bodies and off they went. Anguished howls, much like a sick calf, brought Mitch bolting upright in his bunk and reaching for the shotgun braced against the wall._

 _This was something neither of the pranksters had considered. The racking of the gun fueled more fear in the two of them, than the ghost had done to Mitch Plager._

 _Now the screaming was real, as Calleigh and Festus scrambled to get out of range of the shotgun. Human legs just weren't made to outrun a barrel of rock salt; but soft backsides surely made good targets._

 _Afterward, both Festus and Calleigh shouted, cried and begged not to be taken to the LadyK. The last thing either of them needed—or wanted—was Doc's chastising, not to mention his condescending ridicule. Newly listened quietly as he loaded the two injured parties into the back of the wagon, both lying face down, then headed for the LadyK…_

Festus was caught up in a juxtaposition of emotion: as the memory caused a burst of spontaneous laughter; while simultaneously, the inescapable pain brought with it uncontrollable tears. He fought to suppress both as he looked over at the widower and the little boy. He swiped the back of his hand and sleeve across his eyes to dry the tears. Festus grabbed the basket. Taking a moment, he drew in a deep breath, then released it slowly as he walked toward his fishing companions. Forcing a smile—or something that resembled it—he vowed not rob them of these few seconds of peace.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11 - Standing Alone

**Too Close To The Flame**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Standing Alone**

Kitty sat in the wicker rocker on the front porch. Her gaze was focused on the patch of daylilies in the front yard. She and Calleigh had planted those when she was pregnant with Hadley. Cooper was so small, he barely had enough strength to turn over a hand spade of dirt. They had planted all the bulbs; but when it came time to water, Calleigh thought it would be more fun to pour the water on each other. By the end of the gardening session, all three were wet, muddy and laughing.

Kitty was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Betsy walk across the porch, coming to stand beside her. However, she did feel the woman's hand, set lightly over her own.

"Kitty." Betsy knelt down beside her friend. "They're ready." She waited, but in all honesty, did not expect any response. "They need you."

The redheaded lady took her eyes from the flowers and steadied them on her friend. For a moment, she understood what Calleigh meant when she talked about Newly's brown eyes. Betsy had been blessed with eyes like melted chocolate and they were very comforting to Kitty…but not soothing enough to entice her to join the gathering in her kitchen.

"I can't." Her blue eyes held such determination, such hope. "And I know, you know, why."

Betsy stood up and pulled the matching rocker closer. "Kitty, I know you don't want to admit what has happened. But this is just not….healthy."

A cynical smile attached itself to Kitty's lips. "Healthy. That's not a word that seems to apply to this house anymore. I will _not_ be a part of that farce." She reached over, taking Betsy's hand in both of hers. "I don't know who that poor girl was at the train station, but it was…not _my_ daughter. She is alive, I can feel her."

Betsy dropped from her chair to her knees and embraced her friend. "Oh, Kitty… I pray that that were true." She said no more, because the grieving mother was not going to hear it.

 **LadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyK**

Reverend Tucker sat down at the oak table, surrounded by solemn faces. The tenth day had passed and Betsy and Barlow had somehow convinced Matt that it was time to show respect to Dodge's Little Doc.

Hadley sat on her daddy's lap, her thumb had found its way back into her mouth. Kitty and Calleigh had finally broken her of the habit a year ago, but now it had returned with a vengeance. The baby leaned into Matt's chest, hiding from the world.

Newly sat across from the Reverend. His face still bore the pain, but his tears had stopped—at least for today. He too held a grieving child on his lap. Cooper had not regressed to sucking his thumb, but he had become even more distant and withdrawn than ever before. Where he had been the anchor for Newly in the beginning; now, Cooper was the one that clung to his big brother for support. Both, desperately wanting that connection to Calleigh.

Doc and Festus sat side-by-side, gone were the days of witty banter and foolish talk between them. These days, the LadyK was dominated by silence. Barlow was playing host and offering coffee, but as usual, there were no takers.

"I guess we need to decide what kind of service you want to have. Um, do you want me to have some of the ladies from the choir sing something?" The Reverend looked at the blank faces and empty eyes. "Where are the…remains."

Doc cleared his throat, "Percy is….taking care of her. The body was so badly burned…" He dropped his head and rubbed his eyes, to keep the tears from starting.

Reverend Tucker looked to Barlow for help. These people were not ready, even after all this time. "I assume she will be put to rest here, in your family cemetery?"

The words left his tongue, then hung heavy in the air before forcing Newly out of his chair. Without a word, he stood up, hitching Cooper further up on his chest, while the boy's legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around Newly's neck. Together, they walked out the back door. None of the remaining men could bear to face each other and the room fell silent again.

Barlow exchanged a look of defeat with the aged minister. Both knew this meeting was over. Unsuccessful, and over. "Maybe in a day or two…" Barlow told him as they walked to the front door. The two men stepped out onto the porch, where their attention was instantly drawn to the two women consoling each other.

Newly wandered up the hill toward the springhouse and chose to take a seat in the swing. He settled Cooper in his lap and began to swing. "Newly, are you going to let them put Calleigh with Grandpa Sam and Cotton Ball?"

The man sucked in a breath and tried again to keep his tears at bay. "I just don't know Cooper. To be honest with you, I'm kind of lost on this one."

"My Sunday school teacher says, they live in our hearts."

"I think she might be right. I can feel her with me."

"Newly?"

"Yeah?" He buried his face in Cooper's mass of brown curls.

The little boy pulled his face down until blue met brown. "You can call me Coop if you want to."

There was no holding back the tears now for either of them.

 **Boston**

Stanton stood over the redhead, racking his brain as to why she looked so familiar. She was a very pretty woman. That fire and copper hair. He rubbed his hand across his chin and gave his head a fretful shake. He heard the door open behind him and had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Remember her yet?" Millie stepped up beside him, her eyes fixed on the patient too.

"No. Nothing. Did the police have anything?"

"Nobody was reported missing that fits her description. I had them send out feelers, to other precincts."

"How far." He tilted his head to one side as though looking at her from a different angle would suddenly give him the answer.

"They agreed to send out bulletins as far as one hundred miles in all directions."

The young doctor shrugged and turned to face his favorite nurse. "That covers a lot of territory. Surely someone has reported her missing."

"She comes from money." Millie's observation caused him to frown in confusion.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw the clothes she was wearing. They were dirty and torn, but they were all fine quality material and handmade by a professional."

"Well, aren't you the little detective." Stanton offered a smug grin and wrapped his arm around her to direct her out into the hall. "But for now, Mrs. Caliga needs her noon meds."

"You're just worried I'll give up this life of luxury and go into police work." With a haughty turn, she made a face and walked away.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12 - All Good Things

(Reminder: I'm just a humble writer of GS fiction, not a medical or historical expert. With that in mind, I hope that you enjoy the story, even if I didn't get all details just right. ;-)

 **Too Close To The Flame**

 **Chapter 12**

 **All Good Things**

"Did your mother say when they would be coming home?" Thad helped his wife into the buggy and carefully tucked her dress inside before shutting the door. When he climbed in beside her he started to pull the reins, but then let the straps lay idle in his hands.

"What?" Bethany looked around, searching for a reason for his sudden stillness.

"You are so pretty and I love you so much. Do I tell you that often enough?" Thad confirmed his opinion with a kiss. He had been friends with Newly and Calleigh for a long time. As he looked at his wife, he could only imagine the hurt and pain his friend was feeling.

Bethany knew where this impulse was coming from. Although she hadn't known them as long as her husband, she had gotten very close to Calleigh and she knew how much the O'Brians loved each other. "Yes, you do, but I always love hearing it. The thought of surviving without you scares me to death. I can't imagine raising these babies without you."

He leaned over and kissed her again. "Neither can I." With one arm around her, he picked up the reins with his other hand and started for their doctor's appointment. Thad also returned to his original question. "When did your mother say they were coming back?"

"She just said that it would be awhile, because they haven't even been able to have a service yet. Apparently, Miss Kitty won't accept that Calleigh is really….gone." Bethany, like everyone else, eluded the word dead. Even though most of them had accepted the reality, that word was so cold, so permanent. She leaned closer to her husband and slipped her arm through his. "Are you already getting tired of being alone with me?"

Thad smiled his little boy smile, the same one she fell in love with. "You know I never get tired of being with you. Actually, it's kind of nice being alone. Well, except for Mattice. She sure can cook."

Bethany pulled back, wary of his comment. "Are you insinuating that -I- can't cook?" Her irritation was forced, meant only to tease him. "Me. The manager of the finest restaurant between Denver and the Mississippi River… 'I' can't cook?"

Thad started to laugh, as he leaned over to give his wife a kiss. "That just means you know how to _manage_ cooks, doesn't mean you _are_ one."

She dropped her arrogant façade and took a playful swing at him. "Funny. You just wait. You won't be laughing when we're alone and I do _all_ the cooking."

 **BostonHospitalBostonHospitalBostonHospital**

Miles Stanton checked his pocket watch again, wondering why Millie was taking so long. He was starving; and if they didn't get to the cafeteria soon, all the fresh rolls would be gone. All of the cooking was done in the hospital kitchen—all but the rolls and pastries. Those were brought in daily, by Mrs. Tanbowl.

She was a seventy-two-year-old woman that lived four blocks from the hospital. At one time, she owned a thriving bakery, but her health had started to decline and she just couldn't keep up. When she sold her business for a tidy sum, most people thought she would just sit back in her rocker and quietly slip away. Amanda Tanbowl had other ideas. She opened a soup kitchen, even though she didn't have the strength to run it alone. She brought in the homeless and trained them to cook, providing her with a readymade staff. The only customer she maintained from the days of her shop, was the hospital; and that was just a show of gratitude for the doctors that were constantly checking on her.

Millie could tell Stanton was agitated, by the way he was prancing around in the hall. As if missing out on those rolls would kill him, she thought. Theirs was an odd friendship. Professionally, they were a pretty good match. He was one of the most gifted doctors at Boston City Hospital and Millie Robbins was the most sought after nurse. They had been thrown together three years ago and from the beginning, were a natural team. She knew how to respond, before he had even asked the question. He was tall and slender and had a reputation as quite the stud. She was very pretty, a little on the heavy side—more muscular, from years of performing her duties, than fat—but still pursued by several of the young interns. The two shared a cynical wit and a sarcastic sense of humor. They had been best friends for years now, but neither had any romantic interest in the other.

"If the rolls are gone, I'm going to kick your butt!" He turned toward the cafeteria, as Millie met up with him. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Well, unlike some of the spoiled doctors in this place, some of us have to work."

"My heart bleeds for you. Grab a tray; I'll meet you over at the pastry table." He rushed off, his eyes already searching the counter for tonight's special.

While he was ogling the pastries, Millie pulled two plates from the stack and went through the line, choosing meatloaf and mashed potatoes for both of them. She glanced over, grateful that he had managed to snag the fresh rolls. Otherwise, he would have whined all night long. Millie paid the cashier and headed over to the table Miles had secured. "You owe me sixty-five cents."

"Sixty-five cents! What did you pick out, lobster!"

"Meatloaf. But it's fresh. I saw them making it this morning." Millie slid the plates off the tray, while he gathered the silverware and napkins. Despite the lack of romance, Miles was always there to pull out her chair, or open the door. A trait that Millie thoroughly admired in her friend.

 **BostonBostonBostonBostonBoston**

Dr. Lassiter sat at his desk, studying the latest tests on his new patient. "I'm sorry we had to meet so late like this. I'm leaving for a conference and I wanted to make sure you got the results back before I left."

"It was not a problem, Doctor; we don't have much of a social schedule." Bethany squirmed in the hardback chair.

"Well, thank you for accommodating me. First, Mrs. Greenwood, your tests look fine. If you take it easy, I think we'll all get through this just fine."

Thad squeezed Bethany's hand, relieved that things were going well, "When do you need to see her again?"

"I'm going to schedule her to come back in three weeks." The doctor handed the prescription sheet to the relieved couple. "Get this filled, take it twice a day and stay off your feet as much as possible."

She rose from the uncomfortable chair. Four more months to go. It was going to be a long pregnancy. Bethany smiled, knowing this was all for her and the babies, but she so missed the Prairie Rose. It never occurred to her when she discovered that she was pregnant, that it would become so complicated. Thad took her arm, as though she were made of glass. She did have her doubts as to whether or not _he_ would survive. "You know what I would like?'

"What?" Why was he asking because whatever it was, he was going to get it for her.

"Ice cream. I heard that they have it in the cafeteria here." She looked at him, with her mother's chocolate-brown eyes, pretending not to know how they affected him.

He turned, steering her toward the desired cold dessert.

 **DodgeCityDodgeCityDodgeCityDodgeCity**

Matt stared at his wife as she stood out on the balcony. He pulled back the covers on their bed, then walked out to get her. "Kitty, honey, are you ready for bed?" She stared down at the pond, once again watching the moonlight sparkle on the water. He slipped up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. Matt buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" he whispered.

She leaned back into him, her hands covering his. "I can't do what they are asking me to do, Matt. I just don't believe…" Kitty turned in his arms, her eyes searching his for answers. "Do you **_really_** believe that she's gone?"

Matt stared into Kitty's eyes, knowing she deserved the truth, but was he strong enough to give it to her?

"No, I _don't_ believe she's gone. But I was afraid to say that, because… if I'm wrong and I give you hope-"

Kitty released a heavy breath and collapsed against his chest. "Whether we're wrong or not, I had to know that you felt the same as I do."

"If that's not her, where is she? And who is that at Percy's?" Matt kissed the crown of her head, praying he had not made a mistake by confessing his doubts about those charred remains actually being his daughter. If he was wrong…he doubted Kitty would survive the same loss a second time.

"I don't have answers for either of those questions; I just know, it is not our daughter. Once the horror passed and Betsy was able to get me to calm down, I realized that I didn't feel that...that emptiness. It's like, the connection has NOT been broken."

Matt was amazed that she was describing exactly how he felt. "Honey, it's been going on two weeks. Maybe she suffered a head injury from the blast… but if she's out there wandering around somewhere, she's going to have to have water. It's possible that ...maybe someone has found her."

"What do you want to do?" Again, she searched his face for answers.

"Tomorrow, I'll see about getting up a search party." He didn't say it, but they both knew, no one was going to believe this, or help them search. Matt led her to the bed, but they both knew there would be no sleeping tonight. She crawled into his arms, snuggled in as close as she could get, as he cocooned her within his powerful arms.

 **BostonBostonBostonBostonBoston**

Thad opened the door to the cafeteria and waited for Bethany to enter. She saw the chalkboard sign and the handwritten words, 'Ice Cream - Two Flavors'.

"Oh, they have vanilla _and_ chocolate!" Bethany's voice held all of the excitement of a child. "I think I want both."

"One for each baby?" Thad was teasing, sort of. He walked over to the lady behind the counter. "We need a scoop of each please." He tossed his head and rolled his eyes toward his Bethany. "My wife is having cravings."

The elderly lady behind the counter noticed the large stomach on the otherwise slender young woman. "How far along?"

"Five months. Twins." It was obvious by the young man's excitement, that this was their first.

"Congratulations. Would you like me to shave some chocolate on top of the ice cream? Maybe some nuts?"

Thad looked over at his wife and was not surprised to see that little tongue sliding across her lips in anticipation of the treat. "I think she'll take both, please."

The lady in the pink and white uniform smiled, as she put a double scoop into the bowl and took special care to shave off curls from a block of chocolate. Then she crushed up a handful of nuts to sprinkle on top. She pulled out a spoon from under the counter and stuck it in the center of the scoop. "Enjoy."

"Well, was the roll worth all the worry you put into it?" Millie finished off the last of her meatloaf. She had given Miles her roll, after he went back for seconds and they were all gone. If she hadn't, he would have been sulking the rest of the evening.

"Every bite." He grinned as he licked the drip of butter from his finger. At least he had the decency to assume a somewhat shameful grin when he acknowledged her sacrifice. "Thanks for the roll."

"Sure. Now you owe me." Millie drank the last of her tea and decided to call Miles on the debt. "You can repay me, though; go get me another glass of tea."

Stanton was never one to welch on a deal. Without complaint he snatched up her glass and headed back to the counter. "Doris, can I get a refill on this please." The same lady that had served ice cream, took the glass and disappeared behind the counter. The doctor rocked back on his heels while he waited for the refill. He couldn't help but hear the conversation from the young couple next to him. Pregnant. Twins. Ice Cream. …Cute. He turned to put a face with the voices and was momentarily stunned.

The young man was over six feet, easy. That in itself was a noticeable trait, but something else was familiar. The soft, casual speech pattern… He had heard that voice before. Stanton didn't realize he was staring at the man, until he noticed the couple had stopped talking and were now staring at him.

"Dodge City!" Stanton yelled to anyone in the room. "Marshal Dillon's friend! Millie, it's one of the Dodge City boys."

Thad reached forward to shake hands with the doctor that had taken care of Kitty. "Dr. Stanton. So nice to see you again." He reached back and pulled Bethany closer. "I'd like to introduce you to my wife. Bethany, this is Dr. Stanton. He took care of Miss Kitty when Mavis…well that whole thing."

Stanton shook the young lady's hand. "I don't know if you've met my nurse, Millie Robbins?" The couple shook hands with the nurse and everyone traded greetings.

"What brings you to Boston? Don't tell me you left Dodge City."

"No, Bethany needed a specialist and we're staying with her folks here until the babies are born."

Stanton folded his arms across his chest and took a comfortable stance. "And how is the great Marshal Dillon? Has he gotten himself into any trouble lately?"

The previous smiles seemed to die on the young couple's lips, as the tragedy resurfaced in their thoughts. "He's not doing so well. His daughter was killed in an explosion a few days ago."

The doctor's arms fell to his sides and he turned to Millie dumbstruck. The nurse uttered a gasp of surprise, mixed with sadness. "How awful."

"Yes, it was. She had dropped us off, to catch our train to come here and there was an explosion, taking the whole train station out. Her body was burned beyond recognition."

"And Kitty. How is-" Stanton stopped, his words hung in the air, waiting for him to finish. "Did you say, unrecognizable?" Thad nodded. "And the train you were on—it left before the explosion?"

"No, actually it left just a few minutes after. The engineer wanted to get us out of there to get away from the fire."

Stanton turned, grabbing Millie by her upper arms. "Kitty Dillon has fiery red hair, with copper highlights! That's where I've seen it before! I don't know how it happened, but…I know who our mystery girl is!"

Thad looked at Bethany; both confused by Stanton's excitable ramblings. "What are you saying? What mystery girl?"

Stanton let go of Millie and grabbed the tall deputy in her place. "You two have _got_ to come with me." The doctor all but drug the man down the hall and up two flights of stairs. The two women followed close behind. When Stanton reached his destination, he stopped for a moment and looked back at Millie. "Cross your fingers." He opened the door and stepped aside to give the Kansas couple a clear view.

Thad's mouth fell open and Bethany grabbed his arm for support. "Oh, dear Lord!"

Thad quickly slipped his arm around his wife. If he felt this lightheaded, chances were, she did too.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Telegram

**Too Close To The Flame**

 **Chapter 13**

 **The Telegram**

 **Boston**

Kyle Sanders softly hummed, as he methodically tidied up his workstation. He straightened up the message pads and made sure the pencils were sharpened and ready to go. It had been a slow day, a slow week actually. Sometimes it was like that—slow one week and then nonstop the next.

As he returned to the counter, he noticed smudges on his nameplate. Too many fingers touching and shoving the silver-plated sign around. He held it up to his mouth and spread a warm breath along the etched lettering, then rubbed it on his pant leg. When he held it up for approval, the letters announcing his name shone clearly. "Much better."

Only seconds after uttering the words, he heard the tinkle of the bell above the door, alerting him to a customer.

He instantly recognized Dr. Stanton. The hospital was just up the street and it wasn't uncommon for them to cross paths several times in a month. "Doctor, what can I do for you today?" Before he had finished his question, he saw another man stepping up behind Stanton. A tall man that looked vaguely familiar. Kyle returned to the working side of the counter, as his customers approached.

"Kyle, we need to send a telegram to Dodge City." Stanton grabbed a pad from the stack.

"Dodge City. Of course. You're a friend of Kitty Dillon's." As usual, it was Kitty that first came to mind, not the giant of a marshal. "How is she?"

Thad looked at Stanton, slightly bewildered by the redheaded man's interest. "I'm afraid the people back home are going through a tragedy, but this telegram is going to change that."

Kyle took the pad, reading the message as he went to his seat. He then sat down and quickly tapped the keys to send the message. Finally, he looked up to the two men. Stanton remembered the crush that the young man had on Kitty and felt under the circumstances it would be all right to explain. In as few words as possible, he explained what they knew of the situation. As of yet, they really didn't know how she got into the boxcar. Only Calleigh had the answer to that.

"Will she be coming here to get her daughter?" There was just a tad too much excitement in Kyle's tone, which he immediately regretted. His face flushed, matching the bright red shock of hair. "I mean…I'll find you as soon as an answer comes."

"Thank you, Kyle" Thad turned back to Stanton. "We need to get back. I don't like leaving Bethany alone."

Stanton pulled on the door and waited for the tall lawman to step through. "We do need to get back so that I can make arrangements to get Calleigh home, but as for your wife..." He couldn't hide the grin that surfaced, "I think she's in good hands. Millie is a top notch nurse."

The soon-to-be dad blushed, as he was forced to admit how over-protective he was becoming.

 **LadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyK**

Matt lay beside his wife, his fingers brushed lazily up and down her arm. "Asleep?"

"Are you kidding?" She rolled over; snuggling closer to him, "I wish the sun would come up so we could start searching."

"It's only midnight; you have a while to wait."

She stretched her fingers across his chest, "Do you think anyone will help us?"

"If they don't, we'll do it ourselves." Matt started to expand on his plan when he jumped at the sound of someone pounding frantically on their front door. The pounding was accompanied by a man's screams. "What the hell?"

Matt slipped on the pants he had left in a pile beside the bed and grabbed his gun from the chair. Kitty pulled on a robe and shadowed him down the stairs. The ruckus brought the Madsons out of their room as well. The pounding was becoming more intense and soon the whole household was coming alive. Doc stumbled from his back room and met up with Newly, who had been asleep in Cooper's room. Festus had slept again in the study and like Matt was armed to greet the boisterous caller.

Matt jerked the door open, and Barney Dansche found himself staring down the endlessly long barrel of a .45, with another one in the study doorway. Barney was screaming so loud and so fast, that his words were unintelligible. Finally, he just shoved the telegram into Matt's hand. Everyone was talking at the same time. Questions were piling, one on top of the other. What does it say? What was the telegraph operator doing here at midnight? Who is it from? What's going on?

The blood drained from Matt's face as he read the telegram. He looked at Kitty, his eyes wide, his mouth so dry he couldn't speak. She stared into his eyes and slowly a smile eased its way onto her lips. "She's alive," she whispered.

The room fell silent, the absence of sound was suddenly deafening. This time Kitty screamed the words that brought the family back to life.

" ** _She's alive_**!"

Once again, the LadyK was filled with tears; but this time, they were tears of joy and prayers of thanks. Stanton had been sure to include the fact that she was in a coma. Even though it was a miracle, there were still problems ahead. She had two broken ribs, but otherwise, there were no physical maladies. Stanton instructed them to stay put, that he would personally deliver Calleigh to Dodge City.

Newly slumped against the wall. He felt a pull on his leg and looked down to find Cooper, staring up at him. Blue eyes searched brown, pleading for this to be true. The only fear they shared now, was the fear to trust this miracle. Smiles teased their lips and then grins exploded. The man scooped up the boy, swinging him around and they chanted over and over, "She's alive! She's alive!"

Doc grabbed Festus instinctively, hugging him for all he was worth. Both men stopped suddenly, each eyeing the other, embarrassed by their sudden outburst. Then just a quickly, both pushed their manly pride aside and returned to the hug. Of course, Festus tried to drag Doc into the Haggen victory dance. Never again in his lifetime would Doc agree to such a ludicrous show of celebration, but somehow, it seemed fitting tonight.

For the first time in a fortnight, Matt held his wife and pulled her into a kiss. An act, not of passion, but of pure love. They had been, as close to hell as they ever hoped to come— and it had not destroyed them. When Matt released Kitty, they turned together, walking the short distance to the couple that had held their hands through this most difficult journey.

Betsy bit at her lip, as though she were embarrassed, or maybe even ashamed. Barlow stood behind her, his hands on his wife's shoulders. Relief was evident, but there was something else. The Dillons wasted no time before reaching to embrace their friends.

Kitty put her arms around her friend, but drew back when she encountered the woman's rigid stance. "Betsy? What's wrong? This is wonderful news, miraculous news." She stared into Betsy's huge, brown eyes, but instead of compassion, she saw shame. "Betsy, what is wrong?"

Betsy looked up at the man behind her, to the man sharing the same shameful expression. "Kitty, I am so sorry that…that I didn't believe you."

The man now let his hands slide down his wife's arms, still holding her close. "Matt, I tried to force you into a ceremony when you weren't ready. We are both just…so sorry."

Matt slipped his arm around Kitty's shoulder. "That is the craziest thing I've ever heard. You two saved our lives. Everything said she was…well everything made the situation look dire. You did what we would expect friends to do."

Betsy reached out and took Kitty's hands in hers. "But you wouldn't give up. How did you know?"

The woman peered up at her husband, "I didn't know, I just… _felt_. But Matt's right. We would never have survived without you two." Her eyes had regained their sparkle. Kitty's smile was once again engaging, as she pulled her friend toward the kitchen. "I don't think we're going to get any sleep tonight. Who is up for a cup of coffee?"

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14 - Coming Home

**Too Close To The Flame**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Coming Home**

It had been four long days since news of the miracle of Calleigh's survival hit Dodge. It took all the willpower they could muster up collectively, not to get on the train to Boston. Not only did they want to be with their daughter, but Kitty wanted to personally thank Shal Cagle and Pug Masters.

Stanton finally convinced them to stay put, that the quickest solution was for him to bring Calleigh home. Thad and Bethany conveyed the Dillon's heartfelt gratitude to the two railroad workers, inviting them to visit Dodge City as guests of the LadyK.

It didn't take too much talking for Stanton to convince Millie to tag along. Seriously, he did need help caring for his patient on such a long trip and he thought the break would do her good. Besides, these people scared him a little. Dodge City had its own set of rules and Matt Dillon had a special set even more stringent than the town's.

The train finally pulled up next to the hole that used to be the Dodge City Station. A temporary platform had been put up for departing riders. The town had wanted a celebration, but Reverend Tucker convinced them that under the circumstances, they really needed to let the family just get Calleigh home. Even Doc had stayed behind to care for the little ones. It wasn't a time for celebration yet.

The news that she was alive, had been tempered with the revelation of the coma. The only others to arrive at the now defunct station were the Madson's. It was time for them to head back to Boston, back to their own daughter and the life that was waiting for them. Kisses and hugs were exchanged and the couple chose to board the opposite, outbound train, leaving the homecoming for the immediate family.

Matt waited with his wife, while Newly and Festus climbed on board to finally reclaim their little redhead. Kitty had questioned her husband, surprised that he wasn't the first one on the train—after Newly of course. He simply said he was where he was supposed to be.

Kitty, watched nervously, straining to see… Suddenly her breath caught in her throat. Festus twisted around, taking the gurney in both hands. On the stretcher, peeking out from the white blanket, were the wild fiery curls. She felt Matt's hands slip down, coming up under her, as her own body betrayed her without warning when her knees buckled. "I told you," his words were accompanied by a smile that exemplified happiness, "I'm where I'm supposed to be."

They watched together as Newly and Festus carried off the precious cargo. Once Kitty had regained her strength, Matt released her to stand on her own. She knew how important it was to get her daughter home and let Stanton get Calleigh settled with the injections, tubing and various paraphernalia, but she stopped Newly, for just a moment. Kitty needed just a second…to touch her oldest child, to feel life pumping through Calleigh's body. Matt braced Kitty again until she was satisfied that this miracle was real.

Ma Smalley had volunteered to help Doc with the two smallest Dillons. Doc had tried to explain to Cooper what a coma was, at least as much as a little boy could comprehend. To Hadley, it was a simple: Sissy was coming home and that was all she cared to hear. Everyone knew it would become more complicated once they got Calleigh home, but for now, it was best to let it be.

 **LadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyK**

Once at the ranch, Stanton and Millie tried to school the family on the duties involved in caring for a comatose patient. Stanton would rely on Dr. Adams to oversee the ongoing care, but felt it his duty to initially explain things to the others.

Millie looked at the faces of this girl's family, as Stanton talked procedures and techniques. The mother and the girl's husband attempted to listen; but the rough-looking man with the funny hat and accent, and the father—Dillon, didn't even pretend. They were just elated to have Calleigh back. Millie watched the way all of them caressed the redheaded mystery girl with their eyes. In all of her twenty-nine years, she had never seen a family so devoted, so loving.

The first bedroom at the top of the stairs was designated to be the O'Brian's room. Stanton and Doc stood in the corner, discussing Calleigh's condition. The younger doctor knew right away that he would be leaving the girl in good hands. Kitty had a small bed set up in the room for Newly and one of the sofas brought up. Both physicians agreed that the more activity around Calleigh, the better her chances of recovery.

It was decided that this room would be the center of the home's activity from now on. The kids would play in here. Someone would be with her at all times—talking, reading, or in Festus' case, telling tall tales. At first, the kids were frightened by the feeding tubes and large glass bottles, but they could see that it was really Calleigh. After the first couple of days, they were content to drag their toys into her room and play. Kitty shared the personal care with Newly, both just glad to have their Calleigh back.

 **LadyKLadyKLadyK**

Stanton caught Millie's eyes and nodded for her to join him for a walk. They stepped out of the kitchen into the cool summer breeze. For July, it was extraordinary weather. Where was the burning heat made worse by the suffering humidity? Fortunately, for these two, it was still in Boston.

"What do you think?" Stanton plucked a leaf from a low branch as he walked by. With his thumbs on both edges, he stuck it in his mouth and proceeded to make a whistle. Millie came to a stuttering halt and eyed him with touch of amazement.

"Okay, I'm impressed. Where did you learn that?" She took the leaf from his hand and checked it over to make sure it was just a leaf.

"My grandpa. He taught me a lot of things. I'll have to show you sometime." His tone was teasing, and probably sounded like flirting, but not to Millie. "Want me to teach you?"

"Of course I do!"

He showed her how to hold the leaf and what to do with her tongue. It took several attempts and several fingers probing her mouth, but finally, the air was pierced with a screeching whistle.

He gave her a playful bow and returned to his question, "You didn't answer me. What do you think?"

They had reached the top of the hill by the springhouse. Millie slid into the swing. "Push me." Stanton walked behind her and began to propel the rope contraption into a slow, swaying motion.

"I remember him when his wife lost the baby." She arched her brows to validate her point "He _is_ protective and territorial. If it's his— _don't_ mess with it. I figure that's why this bothered him even more—he didn't have a bad guy to apprehend."

Stanton laughed and gave her another shove. "You mean no one to shoot. Remember where we are. This is a whole different world than the one we live in."

Millie leaned back in the swing until her long blonde hair nearly drug on the ground. "I hear she's some kind of expert gun person."

"Sharpshooter." Miles corrected, then repeated her version with a condescending tone. "Gun person. You really _are_ from Boston."

"Smart ass." Aside from the comment, Millie continued with her observations. "They are all so devoted to each other. I think my favorite is the guy with the funny hat and accent. Fust..Fo.."

"Festus."

"Yeah. He's rough around the edges, but sweet." A comfortable silence fell between them as Miles continued to push. "Do you think she'll come out of the coma?" This time when she leaned back she could see his face. "You're hoping too. I mean we always want our patients to get well, but...her husband is lost without her…and that little boy."

Stanton made a groaning sound, "He's enough to break your heart. So cute and so devoted to his sister. The way I get it, she's more than a sister. It's like the whole group is raising the boy and that little doll."

"Why did you really bring me here?" Millie slid her feet on the ground and hopped out of the swing.

"I worry about you—the guys you date. I just wanted you to see what real love looks like." Miles put his arm around Millie's shoulder and started back toward the house. "I might not be in love with you, but I do love you."

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15 - Settling In

**Too Close To The Flame**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **Settling In**

Millie Robbins watched from the doorway as Kitty brushed out her daughter's hair. The curls would spring right back into shape as soon as she let them go. Kitty smiled at the sleeping girl; her world was almost complete again. Cooper sat on the other side of the bed, watching his momma.

"Do you think she can hear us?"

Kitty brushed the curls back behind the girl's ear. "Well, Poppy says if we talk to her, she will get well faster."

"We need to leave Uncle Festus in here. He talks a lot and real fast. I bet she would get well in a hurry."

Millie stepped back, hoping to muffle her laugh, even though Kitty Dillon had not been able to silence hers.

"We'll certainly talk to him about doing that."

Cooper leaned closer to see his sisters face and touched her nose. "What are you doing Cooper?"

"Is her nose broken?"

Kitty passed a bewildered look between her son and daughter. "No, why would you ask that?"

"Because people keep bringing pies and the whole house smells like pie. Why doesn't she smell that?"

"That is an excellent question for you to ask Poppy. I think he's down in the kitchen with Newly."

Cooper started to scoot off the bed but stopped to kiss his sister's cheek before climbing down. "Okay momma, I'll ask him." He hurried from the room, giving Millie a polite hello as he passed by her. She watched him disappear down the stairs before going into Calleigh's room.

"How is she?" She stepped closer to the bed, checking for any visible signs. "You all are very good with her. Very patient." Millie pointed to the straight back chair in the corner, silently asking permission to sit. Kitty responded with an inviting smile. "Cooper's a sweet boy. I can see that he really loves his sister."

"They are very close. He idolizes Newly—Calleigh's husband." Kitty turned her attention away from her daughter, to express her gratitude. "I want to thank you for taking such good care of her. And also for coming all the way out here. Dr. Stanton has been an angel."

Millie was unable to harness the laughter that slipped out. She cleared her throat to regain a little composure. "I don't know that anyone has ever used the term 'angel' where he is concerned. But, he is a brilliant doctor and he took a definite liking to your family. He wanted to come out here and get the whole Dodge experience. Your husband is the quintessential cowboy. Don't tell Miles I said this, but I think the Marshal is his hero."

Kitty liked the blonde woman, especially her quick sense of humor. Millie reminded her of another smart-mouthed young lady. "Are you and Stanton...?"

"Oh, no. I love him like a brother, but that's all. We've been best friends for several years."

Newly knocked on the open door, "Ladies, I thought I would let you go get a cup of coffee, if you wanted a minute away."

Kitty rose from the bed, knowing that what Newly really wanted was some time with his wife.

Millie had left her seat as well and the two women headed for the kitchen. You know Millie, sometimes it's the best of friends that become the best and closest lovers." Kitty gave her a smile that said this was coming from personal experience.

 **DodgeCityDodgeCityDodgeCity**

Kitty watched the buggy drive away and gave a last fond wave to Miles Stanton and Millie Robbins. She wondered if the girl would take her advice. It was mostly true, she thought, as she gathered up fresh towels for the sponge bath that was next on her to-do list. When she shut the doors to the linen closet and turned the handles to secure them, Kitty stopped and leaned her forehead against the smooth wooden surface.

Actually, That wasn't true at all. The truth was, she fell in love with Matt Dillon from that first moment she saw him in that restaurant. The fact that they were friends first was not her doing. He was just so stubborn about not having the right to a relationship when he might be killed at any time... Kitty straightened up, pulling her head away from the door. Matt just didn't realize how extremely close he'd come to her shooting him. A smile was hard to come by these days, but the memories of those younger days granted her one now.

With a long, steady breath, Kitty gathered up the supplies and entered Calleigh's room. The house was so quiet now. The Madsons had returned home last Monday and now it was just the family. Life was settling into a routine. Not one of anyone's choosing, but it was better than the hell they had been living just a couple of weeks ago.

Kitty closed the bedroom door behind her. The only time it was ever closed, was during bath time. Otherwise, closing the door seemed to be like shutting Calleigh out; and that was not going to happen.

They fought to keep her a central part of the family: The kids played there. The checkerboard now made its home on a small table that had been retrieved from one of the other bedrooms. Kitty had appointed it a place of honor—in front of the bay windows. There, it enjoyed lots of light and two accompanying, comfortable chairs. One of these, Doc had commandeered as his official seat. Matt used the nightstand as a table to sort through the mail, monthly reports and wanted posters. Newly and Kitty were the official readers. Festus had a gift that up to now, others had thought a nuisance: He could sit and spin tall tales for hours on end.

"Good morning Sweet Pea." Kitty sat the basin of water on the table beside the bed, placing the towels and washcloths beside it. As she pulled the covers back, to ready Calleigh for bathing, she continued to talk.

"Well, everyone has finally gone home. You know, according to people of your own kind." Of which she meant doctors... "You could be coming out of this soon." Kitty raised Calleigh's arms and like washing a baby, went over them first with a sudsy cloth and then followed with a rinsed one, to remove the soap.

Wilber Jonas had ordered some special lotion for Calleigh, in order to keep the young woman's skin from drying out. Everyone in town wanted to help, to bring something, or volunteer time, or run errands. Just like during Kitty's abduction, the town of Dodge wanted to be a part of Little Doc's recovery. Kitty finished with the lethargic body and slipped on a fresh gown. She didn't say the rest of the diagnosis: that it was possible that Calleigh might never emerge from the coma. Even in the girl's unconscious state, Kitty did not want those words said aloud.

She turned at the sound of someone tapping on the door. Matt poked his head inside. "Can I come in?" Kitty offered him a smile and motioned for him to come ahead.

"Yeah, I just need to wash her face and brush her hair." He walked around and carefully settled in on the opposite side of the bed. "That was a dirty trick, having Festus take them to the station."

"Newly went too." Matt tried to defend his decision to stay behind.

"Since when has Newly been able to control that little hill man. He'll have them so confused with his tales, they'll never visit us again!" Kitty tried unsuccessfully to pull Calleigh forward. "Honey, will you hold her up?"

Matt reached over and pulled his daughter into his arms while Kitty plumped up her pillow. Holding her next to his chest caused his breath to catch in his throat. "I miss her so much." He didn't mean to say the words out loud, but he could tell by the way Kitty's blue eyes flashed at him that he had. When she finished, he gently laid his daughter back onto the down-filled cushions.

Kitty pulled out the brush and began long gentle strokes through the fiery locks. Matt watched as she took great pains to brush out each handful of curls and adjust them, just so, around Calleigh's face. Neither of them spoke.

Eventually, Kitty heard a muted rumbling sound, that she soon identified as his laugh. She turned to Matt; her expression questioning his outburst.

"Do you remember when we were living in that little house on Garden Street?"

"How could I forget? The one that ' _you_ ' thought was so secretive, but as it turned out, the whole town knew about. Especially, Mavis Penshaw."

Now he appeared slightly embarrassed, "Yeah, that's true, but that wasn't exactly what I was thinking. I had been in Denver and I wasn't supposed to be home for another week." Kitty could feel her face flushing with color. Yes—she _did_ remember.

. _..It was well after midnight when he had arrived home, a week ahead of schedule. As usual, his first objective was Kitty. When he slipped into the bedroom, he found her fast asleep and tantalizing, as usual. He had placed his hand over her mouth to keep her from crying out and waking Calleigh. The problem was, the "intruder game" didn't stop there. At one point, Kitty began to beg him to be gentle._ 'Don't hurt me' _to be more precise. Her tone was soft, seductive; but to an outsider, it could have been mistaken for quiet and fearful. It was the sound of a .45 hammer clicking back that alerted them to a third player in the game. Matt had instantly jumped from the bed, hands out while both of them were screaming 'don't shoot'!_

Kitty twisted one of the curls around her finger as her eyes met his, "She wouldn't _really_ have shot you."

He pulled back, his face serious "Are you kidding. She would have shot me in a heartbeat if you had said the word."

Now Kitty had to laugh too, "She would have, wouldn't she? You'd better remember that!"

Her last words morphed from playful to sad, as the two of them realized that that time might never come again. It was Matt that had the courage to give life to the question. "Kitty, we need to talk about it."

She arranged the curls around Calleigh's face and spread them down her shoulders. "No, we really don't. This is not what I want either; but if this is what we have, then we will deal with it. I will care for her, talk to her…." She turned now, her blue eyes penetrating. "I will love her and I know you will too."

Matt was caught in the intensity of her gaze. He began to nod his head, his face expressing his acceptance. "As usual you're right. We don't need to talk about it."

 **DodgeCityDodgeCityDodgeCity**

Newly and Festus climbed back into the buggy after making sure that Stanton and Robbins were safely on board the eastbound train.

Newly had offered them both the thanks of a grateful husband, numerous times. At the last minute, Millie threw her arms around him and told him that she would be praying for Calleigh's recovery.

Stanton stood back, waiting for his nurse to step again beside him. He knew Millie and he knew what she had told the hopeful husband. "That goes for me too." Stanton said, before finally climbing the steps of the train behind his nurse and closest friend.

Festus took the reins of the buggy and started for home. Newly was caught up in his own problems, but the sound of silence began to pierce his thoughts. "You alright?"

The hill man shrugged and nodded…an answer that did not satisfy his friend.

"Okay, what's wrong with you? You're never this quiet." Newly prodded.

"I wuz jest thinkin bout what that doctor fella said." Festus kept his eyes on the road, to avoid Newly's questioning eyes. "Bout our Calleigh girl not wakin up."

Silence overtook them again; only now, Newly understood why. He watched the scenery go by as they continued toward home. Calleigh loved summertime. Newly had to laugh to himself—she loved _all_ seasons...

Playing outside with the kids in the Summer. Swimming in the pond. Catching lightning bugs; building bonfires…

But, did she love Winter more? Playing in the snow; taking the kids sledding; and sharing hot chocolate by the fire afterward…

…Or maybe Spring—when the flowers were blooming and the earth was coming alive? Taking the kids on nature walks to find the new blooms and tiny, new life of all kinds…

Certainly, he couldn't forget Calleigh in the Fall: Raking leaves into giant piles and jumping into them... Covering up the bulbs to let them rest before next year's bloom... Taking long, laughing hayrides with the kids…

There wasn't a part of life that Calleigh did not relish or push to the limit. Newly had to admit, she had not wasted one minute of life so far…

"What are you asking me, Festus?" His tone was curious but not angry.

"I jest, whal what if''n she stays…" He simply could not finish that sentence, could not say the words out loud.

"As long as there is breath in her body, she will be my wife and I will be her husband. Does that answer your question?"

Festus eased back on the reins and cast a glance out of the corner of his eye. With a smile, he replied, "I recken it does." This time when he nodded his head, it was a sign of understanding. "I'll be right along beside ya."

Newly dared not turn away from the passing flowers and trees along the path, for fear the tears in his eyes would be discovered. He already knew that Festus would be by his side—as well as Calleigh's—no matter what.

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16 - Welcome Back

**Too Close To The Flame**

 **Welcome Back**

 **Chapter 16**

The voices were so soft, so distant, yet so clear. Kitty was scolding Hadley for bothering her big brother. Festus had carved a set of building blocks for Cooper and he was trying to build something, but his little sister kept kicking it down. Of course, Cooper, being Cooper, offered to let her play with him and share the blocks.

There was an argument brewing over in the corner: "It's yur move."

Doc's irritated comeback only meant one thing, he was losing. "I know that! Dadgum it, you just watch your own checkers. I can take care of mine."

"Whal, do it then! Cuz I'm a winnin this here one!"

 _…_ _Another voice surfaces. A male... No, two males. It's Matt and my Newly. They're talking about a man. Someone named Clem Naple. A bad man, that has a $1000 reward on his head. One of them… the Marshal, said he thought he had seen this man. Newly is suggesting they ride out to Varga's ranch and see if Naple might be there. There seemed to be a question about another poster as well…_

 _There it is:_ _ **HER**_ _voice. The cracking sound of a book spine as it's opened._

 _She announces, "The Steam House, by Jules Verne. Let's see, we've been through, Mysterious Island, Journey to the Center of the Earth, and my favorite, Five Weeks in a Balloon."_

 _Of course, I liked it when she read medical journals too. And I absolutely can't believe that she read that book about guns. Hmmm…She must REALLY, really love me!_

Kitty began the journey, "Okay, let's see, I left off right…here. ...First and apparently drawing the caravan, came a gigantic elephant."

Cooper left his toys and wandered toward the bed. "Momma, are you reading a story about an elephant?"

"Yes, do you want to listen?" He was quick and eager to accept the invitation. Taking his place beside his older sister, he prepared for the journey. Kitty cleared her throat and continued.

"The monstrous animal, twenty feet in height, and thirty feet in length advanced deliberately-"

"Momma?"

"Hush Cooper." The reprimand barely slowed down her pace. "…Advanced deliberately, steady and with a certain mystery of movement which struck the gazer with the thrill of-"

"Momma?" This time he shook her arm.

Kitty's brow furrowed in a faint scowl from her son's interruptions. "Cooper, if you're not going to keep-"

When she looked at the boy, his gaze was so intent that she had to follow it. She was soon confronted with a pair of ocean blue eyes. Eyes that were open, were awake... and were smiling.

The girl with ocean blue eyes looked at the lady with the book and whispered a single word. "Momma?"

Kitty tried to move, to speak, to shout—but all she could do was cry and stare.

It was Cooper that began to scream, shouting at the top of his lungs. "She's awake! Calleigh's awake. Look! Daddy look!" His screaming brought Kitty out of her dazed state and she pulled the girl into her arms.

The room exploded in cries, laughter and tears. Everyone wanted to hug her, to hear her voice to make sure this was real and that she was really back. Then the questions began to pour in, too many too fast. As usual, it was Matt's commanding voice that calmed the crowd and pointed out that they had to give her time to talk.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Four weeks and three days." Newly knew down to the minute.

Hadley wiggled her way out of Matt's arms and crawled up the bed to snuggle in beside Calleigh. She tucked the child in the space between her and Cooper, who had already marked his spot. Matt made a move to pick the girl up, but Calleigh gave him a look that clearly said, _stop_. Instead, he asked a question. "Do you remember the explosion?"

"Is that what happened?" Newly sat at the head of the bed, pulling his wife into his arms, as she struggled to sit up with both kids snuggling closer. He kissed the curly crown and hugged her closer as she stared at the loving faces around her. "I guess that makes sense. I watched Thad and Bethany get on the train. Then…"

She paused and Doc took it as a possible sign of fatigue. "If you're too tired to talk-"

"No, Poppy, I was just trying to recall... I remember talking to a young lady in the station." Calleigh instantly spotted the look that passed among her family. "Was she killed?"

"Yes. We thought she was you." Doc swiped at his mustache, fighting not to tear up.

Those words caused Newly to pull her closer. For the first time, Calleigh was beginning to realize what they had been going through. She looked up into the brown eyes that had carried so much pain. "You thought I was dead?"

"Fur nye on three weeks. Til they finally found ya up thar in Boston. How'd ya cum to be thar anyways?"

She looked at these faces again; they had been through hell, she knew that much. In time, through the Dodge City grapevine, which was, as usual, led by Nathan Burke, she would come to learn the depth of her family's suffering. "I feel like I should say I'm sorry."

Newly kissed the top of her head again, "All that matters is that you're here now."

"That poor girl. She was going to Pueblo. We were standing at the counter talking and I saw Moft Beggins, running out of the back of the station with a suitcase. I knew he had been hanging around with the Thompson twins, stealing stuff from the baggage room. When I saw him running, I took off after him. We got clear out by those tracks, way out back and that's when the world came apart. I got knocked clear back against that fence. When I got up, my head hurt and I was dizzy, I crawled into some big, dark room and that's the last I remember."

Matt looked at Newly, "The dark room was the boxcar. I guess you didn't take your reticule when you took off after Moft."

She shook her head, "Uh-huh. Is that why you thought she was me? I'm guessing there wasn't much left to identify."

No one answered, but she knew she was right. She looked at the paraphernalia attached to her body. "I don't suppose you can get a piece of pie to go through one of these tubes, 'cause I sure am hungry."

Kitty forced herself to leave her daughter; there would be time to talk, to hug, to love; but, right now, she would go down to the kitchen and fix her something to eat.

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17 - Epilogue

**Too Close To The Flame**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Epilogue.**

August 10th was the day that Dodge City celebrated— **Pie Day**.

Calleigh had finally come out of her coma and the town decided that the best way to give thanks, was to have a Pie Celebration. Tables were lined up on Front Street, with every kind of pie imaginable… Fried pies. Fruit pies: apple, cherry, various berry. Soft pies: chocolate, lemon meringue, shoo-fly and assorted sugar cream pies. Meat pies: pork, beef, lamb and chicken. If it could be baked with a crust, it was made into a pie.

The men played horseshoes, the women gossiped and the kids just ran free and played. The one thing they all did equally, was vie for time with Little Doc. She wasn't up to full strength, but she wasn't about to slight anyone that had fought and prayed so hard for her.

Burke came running—as usual, eager to be at the forefront of any new news—toward the Queen of the Day. "Calleigh, these came for you!" Somehow, he always managed to put himself into the center of attention. He finally slowed down as he came closer.

Calleigh, ignoring the messenger, took the papers and glanced through the messages. "There's one from Betsy. She wants me—us—to know how happy they are for us. Aawww… Oh! Thad and Bethany will be home for a visit soon. Their doctor finally okayed it…" She folded that one up and moved on to the next.

"It's from Stanton and Millie, just saying how glad they are that 'I' am back. She continued to read, her forehead furrowed with concern "Kitty, I think this part is for you. It says, you were right, friendship is a great beginning." The confused redhead looked up, but it was obvious, by her mother's satisfied grin, that the message was clear to her.

"Oh look, it's from that nice Sanders boy, the telegraph operator. He's so sweet."

Matt rolled his eyes and leaned over to whisper to Newly. "Take my advice; don't let them _ever_ meet face-to-face."

Newly tipped his hat, as a way of saying thanks, and stepped up next to his wife. "How're you doing?"

She reached up to kiss his cheek. "Fantastic. You?"

The feel of her in his arms, her smile, the sound of her voice, the scent of her hair—having these all again—he was in heaven. "I am better than you could ever know." Newly returned her sign of affection with a kiss, but chose her ripe, full lips instead of her cheek. It was meant to be sweet—maybe even casual—but it was about to become more than was acceptable on Front Street… Even for Calleigh O'Brian.

They pulled away but were still caught up in each other's eyes. "I just don't want you to get too tired out."

Calleigh fluttered her eyes and looked up at him with a demure smile. Even her voice had become sinfully seductive. "Why, Mr. O'Brian, do you have some wicked plans for me later?"

Between her flirting and sensual innuendoes, Newly was speechless. "Uh…uh...uh."

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down. Her lips brushed along his cheek, across his lips and next to his ear. "Well, you better be thinking of some."

 **Lady K**

Matt stood on the balcony outside their bedroom. The light of the moon danced off the pond, mesmerizing the Marshal. That old reliable pond. No matter how terrible things got, or how much life threw at them, that pond was always there: Offering solace on nights like tonight. Providing a cooling off place for swimming in the summer, or a frozen playground for skaters in the winter. Sometimes, it just provided a relaxing place to fish and enjoy the company of family or friends.

A hand on Matt's arm took him away from his reverie. The voice that could melt his heart soon followed. "Hey, you seem so far away. What are you thinking?"

Kitty slipped her arms around Matt's broad chest and looked up into his clear blue eyes. He stared down at this woman. This slender, redheaded woman that completely controlled his heart.

Kitty tilted her head to one side, curious as to his prolonged silence. "Matt? Honey? Are you all right?"

Just having her near, caused his heart to smile. Still not ready for words, he framed her face in his big hands, the pads of his thumbs brushing across the speckling of freckles. Matt leaned down, drawing her lips into a slow, languid kiss. He pulled her up tighter into his embrace, trying to erase the memory of all those terrible days. His lips brushed past her ear when he was finally ready to speak. "I am now. I love you, Kitty Dillon."

As she pulled back, she could see the emotional scars branded across his face. This ordeal had taken a bite out of his soul. She stroked his cheek, resting her hand on the stubble of his jaw.

"I love you. We _will_ heal from this." Rising up one more time, she brushed her lips across his. "Stay put, I'm going to slip on a robe."

 _A robe!_ He laughed—every time he heard that see-through piece of fluff referred to as a robe. A much-needed smile worked its way to his lips as he stepped to the side of the balcony door and leaned against the outside wall.

It was a beautiful night. The full moon lit up everything around him. "Honey. Kitty, what's taking you so long?" He longed to share this night.

He glanced back into the bedroom, but there was not a sign of her. Maybe she had gone to check on the kids. Just as Matt made a move to go inside, something caught his eye. Curiosity pulled his attention back toward the pond. There was someone down there…

He stepped up next to the railing, for a closer look. Now, he truly was bewildered. It was Kitty! What in the world was she _doing_ down there!

When she reached the edge of the water, she stopped and slowly turned around, looking at the house. No—not the house; she was looking directly at _him_.

Matt could see the seductive grin on her face as she toyed with the tiny bow at the neck of her chiffon robe. Stretching himself out farther over the rail, for an even closer look, he could hardly believe his eyes. Then with a scant tug of the bow, the pale blue chiffon floated to her feet, leaving her completely naked in the moonlight.

Senseless, incoherent words spewed from the moonstruck Marshal, "Wha...Oh…you…" Wide-eyed and eager, Matt looked down to the ground. Was it _really_ Too far to jump?

His eyes shot back to the nymph by the water…and could see that she was laughing, as he fumbled around, trying to find the quickest way down.

"You…..wait…I'll be...oh..." His mumbling stopped; he turned toward the house, but then returned to the rail. With his hand in a halting gesture, he called out again, "Don't...DON'T... move! Just…stay _right_ there...

 **FIN**


End file.
